Cardfight! Vanguard: Psyqualia Breaker
by Civil Kenears
Summary: An old cardfighter returns to the city 10 years later. He returned for one reason but ended up in a major role by complete coincidence. Unknown to him, he had a mysterious ability that could defeat those who claimed to have Psyqualia... OC   Canon fiction
1. Prologue

Hello, this is your writer speaking... just kidding. Anyway, hello. I bring you all a treat of Cardfight! Vanguard fanfiction. Now then, this fiction is my first canon plus OC fiction so I hope you all could bear with me. Some of you might dislike the way I write about the canon characters but please, do understand that I am doing my best at it, although I sucked at it.

But anyway, as I was saying. This fiction begins from Ep 50 or something in the anime. The episode where Aichi was saved from being to deluded with PsyQualia something... the episode after Kai defeated Aichi and he return to his normal self. That episode, yes that one. Anyway, enjoy.

Main pairing for the fiction: **OC **(**Yukinojou Kojuurou**) **x Tokura Misaki**

**Prologue**

Yukinojou Kojuurou or Kojuurou in short is an average eighteen year old young man, who happened to have a profession in Vanguard card game. He had distinctive messy long blonde hair, which he did not bother to tidy them, covering his eyes. Behind his long hair is a pair of cool regal eyes and seemingly handsome face, assuming if he had treated his facial hair problem. The blonde teen also has slight mustache and goatee growing on his face, giving him a young 'old man' appearance. Kojuurou wore a plain and simple black T-shirt with a 'Cardfight! Vanguard' logo embroidered on the left breast pocket, a beige trousers with many pockets and a bag strapped along his waist line.

Vanguard is the name of a card game that is so popular that it even spread its popularity overseas. Everywhere you look, be it the slums, schools or even the developed areas, anyone could find either people talking about the game or playing them. In fact, the card game is also opened to anyone.

Kojuurou began playing ever since when he was a child and made many friends. But one day, he had to leave due to family business with only one thing to regret… and he hated it.

Kojuurou looked up to the sky and let out a heavy sigh. "Ten years sure passed by quickly…" he commented as he reminisced those happy days in his childhood. Shrugging the old times off, he lower his gaze to the inn he is staying in Heiwamura Inn.

Kojuurou took a breathtaking view of his accommodation. It was a simple room that looked like a new house. The only thing available in the room is the futon in the closet and a window that provides fresh 'oxygen'. It was enough for him. Until the teen decided to settle down somewhere, the inn will be his temporary quarters. Kojuurou meet with the inn's landlady – Katie Minas. She appeared around his 'age' but despite the young high school girl like looks, she has a matron like atmosphere. The landlady had long aqua blue hair tied in a Dutch braid style and was wearing a topknot style behind her head. She wore a pale white casual furisode hakama with some pale cyan flowery patterns on it. The appearance simply made her look like a Japanese snow girl, puns completely intended (Kojuurou's name – Yukinojou means Girl of the Snow/Snow girl). Her eyes matched her hair color but were slightly paler.

"Yukinojou-san," she called gently, "Is the room to your liking?"

"Yes, it is Katie-san," Kojuurou replied, "I'm heading out now to see the neighborhood."

"I'm making dinner now, so don't come back late," she reminded him in a motherly way.

Kojuurou chuckled and commented, "Yes mom." He answered jokingly as he put on his shoes. His chuckles and actions were ceased to a halt when he felt a surge of killing intent leaked behind him. He turned mechanically and was granted the sight of a woman enveloped in purple malicious aura. He faltered and threw himself away quickly from the woman as he cowered further while screaming.

"Yukinojou-san… do you know that women dislike it when you talk about their age?" her voice sounded like a mumble but was loud enough for the frightened teen to hear. The now frightened messy teen apologized and the visage, whatever that was, receded. "Good."

The messy teen sighed in relief as he had returned to the green zone in the inn. He learned something essential today and that is the landlady of Heiwamura Inn is a demon in human skin… if she is angered, literally. Kojuurou sighed again and stood up after putting on his shoes and began to head off after he was stopped momentarily as the landlady gave him a good-luck-charm pat.

"Boy, that was nice!" he exclaimed smoothly. "Now that I'm done, I guess it's a perfect time to check the streets out." The messy haired teen left the inn as soon as he slid the sliding door close and checked for his wallets. He was ready, "Now then, let's see how things had changed over 10 years." Kojuurou stroked his goatee like a wise man as he walked around the streets of his new home.

Kojuurou walked down the streets around the neighborhood. The place was lively compared to the time he stayed in the city. He even noticed some of the shops had changed. Even his favorite bakery store he always passed by while he was a kid was replaced with a mini mart. Kojuurou disliked changes… especially when he wasn't aware of the process. He let out a sigh of relief when he found the park of his childhood. It was still there, unchanged. He walked to the park and sat on one of the benches, across the one occupied by a teenager, who is lying on it with his eyes closed.

"… Sure feels great to be back…" he said to himself soothingly. "I can't believe this place haven't changed at all… last I came." He continued ranting to himself as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness of the place. He then turn to the teen across him and examined him.

The teen wore a kind of high school uniform that easily gave off his age being 16 or 17. He had light brown hair that somehow defied gravity and had the atmosphere of a cool guy.

Kojuurou gave a smirk at the teen and mouthed silently, "Too bad I don't have my deck with me… otherwise I would have demand a fight from you… like how I used to." True to his words. Kojuurou, as a child, used to challenge others to a cardfight. He would not take no for an answer. Even if he had lost some matches, he would still be happy and walk away with a genuine smile. Those days were his happiest, but now, he wished to live the life he once did. He sighed dejectedly and returned to his tranquilities.

Unknown to him, the teen in uniform heard every word the messy teen said. He opened the lit of his eyes and raised his head from his position to see the messy teen. "You…"

"Hm?" the messy haired teen snapped back to reality when he heard something. He turned to the obvious direction and saw the teen staring at him. "Oh, did I disturb you? I'm sorry." He bowed from where he sat and resumed his previous action, only to be interrupted again.

The teen had a calculative look in his eyes as he stared the stranger. He narrowed his eyes and noticed something, "Are you a cardfighter?" he asked bluntly.

The messy teen turned to the other brown haired teen and answered, "Used to be… but due to… circumstances, I can't fight anymore… well without a deck that is." He added while stroking his short beard.

"… Come with me." The teen said in a rather commanding tone.

"Huh?" Kojuurou was slightly confused with the sudden approach. He knew very well of the saying, 'do not trust strangers' ever since he was a child. But for some reason, he felt like he could trust him. Something told him to follow the stranger; whose age is about 2 or 3 years younger than him… maybe this is what his landlord's good-luck-charm meant. Dwelling on it no more, he followed the high school student anyway, "Sure…"

The two walked down the streets and Kojuurou was back to the streets district. He simply followed the high school student's lead. When he waited before the red lights, Kojuurou caught up with him and could examine the stranger more. His eyes were emerald in color and he could see a tragic past in those eyes. The messy teen could only guess what really happened, but knowing not to pry into other people's privacy, he press the subject.

As soon as the light flashed green, the two crossed the road and the high school student continued to lead the other. They walked for another few miles and eventually came to a halt before a small crowd gathering before a store. Curiously, the messy teen turned to point of interest. Apparently, the brown haired teen was leading him towards what most people are gathered for.

Before him is a three floor apartment. The base of the apartment is actually a store named Card Capital. "Here we are," he said before entering the store through the automated glass doors. Curiously, the messy blonde followed suit.

"How about Street Bouncer?" he heard. Kojuurou turned to one corner to meet the brown haired teen student talked to a grade school age boy by the counter, who has spiky black hair that defies gravity and red eyes. The boy wore orange shirt with a red vest over it, black shorts and red shoes.

On the other hand, two more people were around the counter. One of them was a middle school teen with blue hair and eyes. He spots a distinctive teal jacket and red shirt along with marine jeans and shoes. The other person was a… girl…

Kojuurou blinked and examined the girl. She had shoulder length lavender and… blue eyes. The girl was in black, which he hardly gave his attention to, and had a key like necklace hanging around her neck. She looked… like her… or is she her? He wondered.

"Thank you for the advice…" was the phrase that snapped him back to reality. Kojuurou refocused on the brown haired teen facing the boy. The boy seemed to stutter in his words and gasped, "Kai!"

_So his name is Kai,_ Kojuurou deduced mentally. He saw the other two by the counter turned towards their direction. They too had the same surprised look like the boy.

"You gave me advice?" the boy continued as he stared the brown haired teen. For some reasons, Kojuurou felt like the two doesn't usually get along well. Judging from the boy's tone, Kojuurou deduced that the boy had personal grudges with the teen.

"If you don't like it, then don't take it. It's up to you." The teen named Kai replied coolly.

The group had on a surprised face. One small pregnant silence later, the boy responded by taking a pile of cards and placed the card into it. The others blinked with surprise in their eyes. The boy then turned to the brown haired teen, "I'll give this a try to see if it really is the best choice! Let's fight, Kai!"

"Alright," Kai answered with a smirk dawned on teen's face.

It was then the boy noticed Kojuurou standing by the entrance like a statue. "Huh, who's this?" he asked directing at Kojuurou. The others turned their attentions to him.

"Uh… hello, I think." He greeted as he ran a hand to the back of his head.

"Oh, looks like we have a new customer. Welcome to Card Capital, I'm Nitta Shin, the manager here." A man behind the counter spoke. Kojuurou spotted him. The said manager was a man with spiky green hair and thick glasses. He was sitting before a computer. "And this is the Sub Manager." He said directing to a… cat. The cat seem to resent that as it… steps on the keyboard, only to miss as the manager snatch the keyboard away. "Sub Manager, please!" The cat gave a narrowed gaze at the manager. Dejectedly, the green haired manager said, "Uh… Manager, please." The cat… manager? seem to behave itself now and meowed.

Kojuurou chuckled at the scene. "Nice to meet you, manager and… manager?"

The cat meowed with delight at the messy blonde.

_Manager it is then,_ thought Kojuurou as he turned to the rest of the group around the counter.

"Hey!" he heard the boy called, "I'm Katsuragi Kamui, nice to meet ya!" the boy called enthusiastically. He then pointed to the others, "This is Aichi-niisan and the other is Misaki-san. This guy here is Kai Toshiki. Together we are Team Q4!"

"Team… Q4?" Kojuurou said bewilderedly as he heard the term. He wondered for a moment and snapped his fingers, "Oh, Team Q4, that Team Q4… what is that?" he said turning from enthusiastic to deadpanned.

"Uki!" the boy – Kamui, stuttered and barked with surprise, "What! You don't know about us reaching the Regionals and all?"

His surprise was cut short when Kai voiced out coolly, "The introductions are good and all, but don't we have a fight?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot." The boy boomed and before he left with the teen, he turned to Kojuurou, "Well, if you don't know us that I guess I can't help it. Anyway, I'll see you later!" he then darted to one of the tables. The other two, who were called Aichi and Misaki too leaved the counter and they too have a fight on another table. After they had greeted the new customer.

"Uh… is that a bad thing? I mean, sorry if I have never heard of Q4. I… well I just moved here, so…"

"No, it's alright. Since you're new here, let me welcome you to Hitsue City." Shin, the manager, said happily as he stood up. "So what can I help you today?"

"Uh…" the teen pondered on the question for a moment and sighed dejectedly, "Truth is, I'm not sure. That Kai person told me to follow him here so… I don't know."

"I see." The manager then watched the zoned out Kojuurou looking at the various fights going on in the store. "Are you interested in Cardfight Vanguard?" he asked, which seemed to have snapped the teen back to reality once more.

"Huh, sorry what?"

"Are you interested in Cardfight Vanguard?" the manager repeated.

"Oh… well, I used to. Now… I'm not sure."

"Why do you say so?"

"Well… many things happen. Family business…" he trailed off with a sad smile without finishing the sentence. If he had trimmed his hair, the manager would have see the sad look on his eyes.

_He's like Misaki… in a way,_ Shin had a glum look but soon lighten the atmosphere. "Hay, how about you participate in a shop tournament?" he suggested.

"Shop tournament?"

"Yes, we're having one right now. Furthermore, you can even register now." The manager said pointing a finger wisely to the air.

"Huh? Oh… but… I don't have a deck." Kojuurou stated.

"In that case, how about I borrow you a trial deck?" the manager offered kindly. "After the tournament, you will need to return it to me of course."

"Huh… well alright… I think… sure, I'm in. It's been a while since I played." The teen answered enthusiastically.

After signing up for the socalled tournament, the teen ran through his deck. "**Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya**? Oh, an Oracle Think Tank deck." He said as he ran through the rest of the cards in the deck. "I see, I can do this with this… the unit I should begin would be this… then-" at this point onward, Kojuurou had already entered his own world of observations.

The manager on the other hand had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he watched the messy teen rant on and on about his strategies. _To think that he could come up with this many strategies on the get-go with a deck that is new to him… he sure could help out with Team Q4's development._

"I think this deck will do fine," Kojuurou finally spoke to the manager after his analysis. "Thank you, Shin-san." The teen then joined the other players as he searched for an opponent…

Minutes turned into hours after Kojuurou's first match with a random player. He was doing marvelously in the store. Kojuurou had dominated every opponent that came his way with relative ease. His opponents were utterly shocked when they found out that they were defeated by a person who used a trail deck, for the second time. Some of them, mostly the juniors, were impressed and idolized him. His sudden rise of reputation seemed to have caught the attention of a certain teen. The said teen had spiky black hair that parted two ways. He wore a grey middle school uniform.

"Hey Ossan! You're not bad yourself!" he yelled somewhat blunt but harmless nonetheless. "In that case, I Morikawa Katsumi, the strongest fighter, challenge you!" he declared.

Kojuurou was somewhat confused but accepted the challenge nonetheless. "Strongest, you say…" he went into detective mode as he examined the figure who challenged him. He looked into his eyes and instantly identified him as… a self-proclaimed strongest fighter. Dismissing the thought and being the respectful guy, he shrugged the thought away and focused on his fight.

"Heh… so Morikawa's fighting with the new guy," a rather carefree like tone echoed through. The voice belonged to a blonde with blue eyes. He too wore the same uniform as Kai – Taishi Miwa.

"No joke, he's even as good as THE Morikawa," another said. He had a somewhat afro like brown hair and wore the same uniform as Kojuurou's opponent – Izaki Yuta.

Both Kojuurou and Katsumi sat down facing each other as they shuffled their deck with Kojuurou feeling uncomfortable as his opponent seem to have an 'evil' grin plastered on his face. The grin… was not as scary as his landlady's aura of doom but was only downright uncomfortable. Either Katsumi is intimidating him or over confident… he would find out.

They finished their draw and they both declared.

"**Stand up, Vanguard**! **Battleraizer**! (Grade 0/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/3000/10000/1)"

"**Stand up for Vanguard**! **Lozenge Magus**! (Grade 0/Oracle Think Tank/Elf/3000/10000/1)"

The two fighters appeared on a rocky mountain field. Both of them were then enveloped in a blinding flash and were replaced with units. On Katsumi's field, he is replaced with the figure of a red and white android. His opponent, on the other hand, was replaced by a beautiful woman with lavender hair and had a 'lavish' outfit along with a staff. (**Authors Note:** I know what you are thinking guys but let me remind you that this is rather T, so no gender bending, as tempting as it is.)

Katsumi's Stats

Front: None/**Battleraizer**/None

Rear: None/None/None

Hand: 5 (Gold Rutile/Tough Boy/King of Sword/Oasis Girl/Super Electronic Lifeform, Storm)

Soul: 0

Damage Zone: 0/6

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 44

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/**Lozenge Magus**/None

Rear: None/None/None

Hand: 5 (Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/Dark Cat/Battle Sister, Maple/Sword Dancer Angel/Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya)

Soul: 0

Damage Zone: 0/6

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 44

"Now, who will go first?" Kojuurou asked politely.

"The strongest always go first," Katsumi quipped as he made his draw, "Strongest Draw!" he mouthed as he pulled his next card. He grunted as he revealed the card, "I got a weak card. Ah well, this is to be expected from a weak looking deck. All right then, I ride **Tough Boy **(Grade 0/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/8000/5000/1)!" The red and white android was replaced by a bulky violet-framed android. "Next, with Battleraizer's skill, when I ride another Nova Grappler, I can call this unit to the rearguard." He moved the card to the rear left of his field. With this, my end my strongest turn!" The middle schooler declared proudly.

Katsumi's Stats

Front: None/**Tough Boy**/None

Rear: Battleraizer/None/None

Hand: 5 (Gold Rutile/King of Sword/Oasis Girl/Super Electronic Lifeform, Storm/Queen of Heart)

Soul: 0

Damage Zone: 0/6

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 43

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/**Lozenge Magus**/None

Rear: None/None/None

Hand: 5 (Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/Dark Cat/Battle Sister, Maple/Sword Dancer Angel/Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya)

Soul: 0

Damage Zone: 0/6

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 44

"Alright, my turn, then. Draw." Kojuurou declared as he pulled the top most card of his deck. He ran a few thoughts with the card he drew and then looked at his hand. "If this is the case, then here goes. I ride **Battle Sister, Maple **(Grade 1/Oracle Think Tank/Elf/6000/5000/1)!" A light enveloped the field around the lavender haired elf and she was replaced by an elf in a blue sister outfit. She was carrying a huge axe over her shoulder. "Lozenge Magus's skill activates. When I ride an Oracle Think Tank, I can move this card to my rearguard." Kojuurou moved the card to the rear left.

"Ok, Next I call **Dark Cat** (Grade 1/Oracle Think Tank/High Beast/7000/5000/1)," right on cue, a black robotic cat appeared. "Dark Cat's skill activates. When I call this unit while controlling an Oracle Think Tank vanguard, we both can draw a card." Kojuurou said as he drew a card.

His opponent drew a card and commented with a disappointed tone, "Another weak one… damn, this deck is so weak!"

Kojuurou sighed at his opponent's simple mindedness and continued, "Carrying on, enter Battle Phase. With a boost from Dark Cat, Battle Sister, Maple attack Tough Boy (6000+7000 = **13000**)!" The elf in sister outfit was enveloped in dark violet aura. "Here comes some more, When my hand has 4 or more cards, she gains an additional 3000 power (**13000**+3000 = **16000**)" The said sister smirked with the rise in power and she raised her battle axe.

"Heh, in that case, No Guard!" Katsumi declared.

"Check for Drive Trigger." Kojuurou declared as he ran his hand to the top card of his deck.

**Drive Check – Sword Dancer Angel – No Trigger**

He added the card into his hand. The elf sister lunged forward and slammed the battle axe down on the android. Katsumi dropped a sweat as he declared, "Damage Check…"

**Damage Check – Mr. Invinsible – No Trigger**

"Good… turn end." Kojuurou declared as he rested his hand.

Katsumi's Stats

Front: None/**Tough Boy**/None

Rear: Battleraizer/None/None

Hand: 6 (Gold Rutile/King of Sword/Oasis Girl/Super Electronic Lifeform, Storm/Queen of Heart/Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout)

Soul: 0

Damage Zone: 1/6 (**Mr. Invinsible**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 41

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/**Battle Sister, Maple**/None

Rear: Lozenge Magus/Dark Cat/None

Hand: 6 (Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/Sword Dancer Angel/Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya/Dark Cat/Victory Maker/ Sword Dancer Angel)

Soul: 0

Damage Zone: 0/6

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 41

"YOSHI! My strongest draw!" Katsumi drew a card as he roared. When he revealed the card, he gave an 'evil' chuckle. "Strongest Draw, success. But in any case, Ride! **Super Electronic Lifeform, Storm **(Grade 2/Nova Grappler/Alien/9000/5000/1)" the android was then enveloped in bright lights. It was soon replaced by a blonde haired humanoid with notable green skin. "Next up! I call **King of Sword **(Grade 2/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/10000/5000/1), **Queen of Heart **(Grade 1/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/6000/5000/1) and **Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout **(Grade 1/Nova Grappler/Alien/7000/5000/1)." Katsumi proceeded as he played.

On the right side of the alien's field, a large android holding a sword appeared. Behind the android is another one. This one appeared more feminine and had a heart shaped jewel staff instead. Opposite the androids is an octopus like creature. The creature danced and shouted like a DJ.

"Here's more! I call **Oasis Girl **(Grade 1/Nova Grappler/Workroid/7000/5000/1)!" The final empty zone that is behind the green alien shined. The field was then taken over by a slim girl.

"Huh, it's fully occupied now." Kojuurou exclaimed with a bemused tone.

"Here goes my Stongest Battle Phase! Battleraizer's boost, Shout attack Maple (3000+7000 = **10000**)!" Katsumi declared. The octopus danced around as it is enveloped in an aura and shouted, creating a sound wave. "There's more, when Battleraizer boosts a unit, the unit gains an additional 3000 boost (**10000**+3000 =** 13000**)"

"No guard." At the declaration, the elf sister winched as the attack impacted. "Check for Damage Trigger."

**Damage Check – Weather Girl, Milk – No Trigger**

"Alright, Now King of Sword! With Queen's boost, King (6000+10000 = **16000**) attack Maple!" the King like android charged at the axe wielding elf. "There's more, there's more! Queen's skill activates! When Queen of Heart boosts King of Sword, she boosts an additional 4000 Power! (**16000**+4000= **20000**)" The king continued.

"No guard," Kojuurou declared. As soon as the attack landed, he proceed, "Check for Damage Trigger.

**Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – No Trigger**

"Amazing…" one of the audience who witnessed the fight commented.

"To think that Makemi (Lose-mi) had become Katsumi… is an apocalypse coming?" another seemed to have over exacerbated the situation.

"I'm not done, with Oasis Girl's boost, Storm attack (7000+9000 = **16000**) Maple!"

The alien prepared himself as he readies his attack.

"No guard," calmly, Kojuurou declared.

"Yoshi, Drive Trigger Check!" Katsumi drew the top most card and grinned as he revealed it.

**Drive Check – Shining Lady – Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger!" he roared, much to the audiences' surprise. The blonde high schooler and the brown afro middle schooler were also stunned by the display of timing. "I give all the effects to Storm (**21000**/5000/**2**)!" the alien, with his additional powers, charged towards the sister and attack.

"Check for Damage Trigger!**" **Kojuuroudeclared as he flipped the top most cards of his deck.

**Damage Check – Victory Maker – Draw Trigger**

"Get, Draw Trigger activate! I give 5000 power to Maple (**12000**/5000/1) and draw 1 card. He did as he said and continued, "Second Check."

**Damage Check – Victory Maker – Draw Trigger**

"A delightful view, Draw Trigger get!" Kojuurou declared as he placed the card he just drew to a side and proceeded to draw another.

"Alright, that's my strongest turn end!" Katsumi declared bluntly. "Furthermore, Battleraizer's skill activate. After this unit boosts a unit, it returns to my deck.

Katsumi's Stats

Front: Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout/** Super Electronic Lifeform, Storm**/King of Sword

Rear: None/Oasis Girl/Queen of Heart

Hand: 3 (Gold Rutile/Death Metal Droid/Shining Lady)

Soul: 1

Damage Zone: 1/6 (**Mr. Invinsible**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 40

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/**Battle Sister, Maple**/None

Rear: Lozenge Magus/Dark Cat/None

Hand: 8 (Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/Sword Dancer Angel/Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya/Dark Cat/Victory Maker/ Sword Dancer Angel/Lozenge Magus/Oracle Guardian, Nike)

Soul: 0

Damage Zone: 4/6 (**Weather Girl, Milk**/**Oracle Guardian, Wiseman**/**Victory Maker**/**Victory Maker**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 35

The outcome of the turn astounded many. The crowd had increased by the time Kojuurou's turn ended. Kojuurou, on the other hand, was both amazed and thrilled as he could feel his adrenaline rushed to a new spike. He had missed this feeling and now, he will go on all out.

"Alright, Stand and Draw!" Kojuurou declared as he stood all his units and drew his next card. He reconsidered the cards in his hand and began to form up a reversal to the situation. Those who are an expert in the game could notice how quick the messy teen is going with his strategies as they could see him flicking his eyes rapidly. In less than ten seconds, Kojuurou had formed his strategy for the turn! "Alright then, here goes. I ride **Oracle Guardian, Wiseman **(Grade 2/Oracle Think Tank/Battleroid/10000/5000/1)" he declared. The sister disappeared in a vortex of light and is soon replaced by a stone statue that resembles The Thinker.

"Next," Kojuurou continued, "I call **Sword Dancer Angel** #1 and #2 (Grade 2/Oracle Think Tank/Angel/8000/5000/1)" The fields beside the statue shined and an angel appeared on each side. Both angels wore the same battle outfit and had a sword in their hands. "Carrying on!" Kojuurou continued, "I call **Dark Cat** (Grade 1/Oracle Think Tank/High Beast/7000/5000/1) to the rear!" The final vacant zone was then occupied by the same unit beside it. "Dark Cat's skill activate, we can now draw one card." He stated.

He drew the top most card and added it while his opponent… just went on and comment on how bad his luck is… meaning that the card he got is not a Grade 3.

"Also, Sword Dancer Angel's skill activate, when I draw a card, they gain an additional 1000 power boost." The two angels were charging with a faint aura (8000+1000 = **9000**).

"Entering Battle Phase," Kojuurou declared as he proceeded, "First, Oracle Guardian, Wiseman attack Storm with Dark Cat's support (10000+7000 = **17000**)!" The declaration surprised the audience. Usually, any players would attack with their rearguard(s) first before using their vanguards. This is because; they would need to perform a drive check. If they get a trigger, they could have more options to distribute the effects. But seeing what Kojuurou just did made them wonder, is he nervous or is he a greenhorn? But they were wrong as soon as Kojuurou continued.

"Man, you're such a greenhorn. In that case, No guard!" Kojuurou's opponent sneered as he declared confidently. Much to Kojuurou's expectations.

"I see, I was hoping you would say that." He said with a smirk, to everyone's bewilderments.

"What do you mean?" Katsumi asked.

"What I mean is this." He said with a smirk as he drew the card from his deck and revealed it to his opponent without even looking at it, "Drive Check, Trigger-"

**Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger**

"**-**get! Critical Trigger." This shocked the audience as he revealed his prediction. His opponent jaw dropped to the fullest as he tried to comprehend what just happened. "I give the Critical to Wiseman (**17000**/5000/**2**), as for power, I give it to my right sword dancer (**9000**+5000 =** 14000**/5000/1)." Kojuurou declared as he distributed the effects. "Now then, carry on, Wiseman!" The Thinker statue tore the rocks that enveloped its true skin and fired a laser beam at the vanguard through its eyes.

Katsumi gasped as he (faked) a painful screamed, as if he had taken the damage for real. He recovered and continued with the proceedings, "**Damage Check**!"

**Damage Check – Battering Minotaur – No Trigger**

**Damage Check – Cannon Ball – Stand Trigger**

Katsumi giggled, "Hee hee, strongest Trigger Get! I stand Queen of Sword and give the power to Storm (9000+5000 = **14000**)." Kojuurou nodded as he expected this.

"In that case, the Sword Dancer Angel on my left, with Lozenge Magus's support, attack Storm (**9000**+3000 = **12000**)." The angel, enveloped in lavender aura, took the air and darted down towards the alien. "Here's more, Lozenge's skill activate. When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gains an addition 3000 power (**12000**+3000 = **15000**)."

Kojuurou's opponent gritted his teeth as he wondered, should he guard or not. He finally declared, "In that case, No Guard!" The when the attack connected, he continued. "Damage Check."

**Damage Check – Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout – No Trigger**

"Alright, last attack! My second Sword Dancer Angel, attack your Vanguard. After a boost from Dark Cat, that is (**14000**+7000 = **21000**)." Kojuurou added the final statement quickly as he rested the two said units. The second and final angel too took the air and dropped down at the alien.

"I'll go with No Guard again." His opponent declared somewhat in a proud and confident tone. The attack connected and he continued, "Damage Check." He then seemed to try and mimic Kojuurou's prediction, "Trigger Get! Heal Trigger!" he declared before flipping the top most card of his deck.

**Damage Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger**

Katsumi looked at the card with a somewhat dejected expression and gave a huge roar, "AAARRGH! Why isn't it Round Girl Clara?" he shouted and then dejectedly placed the card on the damage zone. "Never mind, but in my next turn, I'll win!"

"Well if you say so, then come on. Turn End. And during my turn end, Lozenge Magus's skill returns her to the deck." Kojuurou picked the card up and shuffled it into his deck. "You're cleared to go."

Katsumi's Stats

Front: Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout/** Super Electronic Lifeform, Storm**/King of Sword

Rear: None/Oasis Girl/Queen of Heart

Hand: 4 (Gold Rutile/Death Metal Droid/Shining Lady/NGM Prototype)

Soul: 1

Damage Zone: 5/6 (**Mr. Invinsible**/**Battering Minotaur**/**Cannon Ball/ Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout**/** Tough Boy**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 35

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: Sword Dancer Angel /** Oracle Guardian, Wiseman** / Sword Dancer Angel

Rear: None/Dark Cat/Dark Cat

Hand: 7 (Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya/Victory Maker /Lozenge Magus/Oracle Guardian, Nike/Weather Girl, Milk/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Oracle Guardian, Nike)

Soul: 1

Damage Zone: 4/6 (**Weather Girl, Milk**/**Oracle Guardian, Wiseman**/**Victory Maker**/**Victory Maker**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 34

"Alright, Here goes! **Strongest FINAL TURN!**" Katsumi declared loudly, which seemed to have attracted the attentions of everyone in the store. Even the Q4s heard this as they turned from their fight to the crowd gathering around one of the tables. The blue haired middle schooler, Aichi, seemed to be uninterested to find out, since he knew the owner of the voice very well, and he find it unsurprising. His opponent, Misaki, gave out a sigh and wished that the person who caused this commotion would at least quiet down a little. But knowing how futile it is, no matter how she wanted, she just let this one slide. Kamui was even more curious than the others and wished to end his fight with Kai quick, while Kai on the other hand… was not even bothered by it one bit.

Back in the fight, Kojuurou narrowed his eyes, although no one can tell it since his messy long hair covered them, in interest and gave a smug smirk as he awaited the final attack.

"Strongest Stand and Draw!" Katsumi pulled the top most card dramatically and revealed it. "Gold glitters for eternity. And my glory glitters for eternity too! Tinkling Twinkling, Ga-Gi-Gu-Ge-**Gold Rutile** (Grade 3/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/10000/-/1)!" The alien was wrapped in light. It was soon replaced with a magenta android holding a katana like heat blade in each hand.

The crowd let out an awe as they witnessed the display. "There it goes!" one of them exclaimed.

"There's more! Strongest Call! I move Shout," the octopus like alien moved to the rear, "then I call **Death Metal Droid** (Grade 3/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/10000/-/1)!" Katsumi declared as he called a green battleroid to the only vacant zone of his field. The battleroid has green and grey scheme carrying a heavy-duty gun.

"I go on with my strongest attack!" Katsumi proceeded, "But before that, I activate Oasis Girl's skill! Counter Blast! Oasis Girl gains 1000 power (7000+1000 = **8000**)." The workroid girl with violet hair was wrapped in aura, "… I guess I'll do it four more times! No, three more times," Katsumi continued as he flipped three more cards in his damage zone into face down and Oasis Girl gained an additional boost (**8000**+3000 =** 11000**).

"Well then, come on," Kojuurou taunted with a smug smirk.

"Grrr… if you say so, watch out! Here comes my strongest attack!" the middle schooler growled and continued, "Battle! With Shout's support, Death Metal Droid attack Wiseman (7000+10000 = **17000**)!" The heavily reinforced battleroid charged up its heavy-duty gun and fired at the statue.

"In that case, I guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike!" Kojuurou placed the card in the Guard Zone and with it, a statue appeared to the field (Shield: 10000+10000 = 20000). With it, the battleroid's shots were blocked off by the statue (_7000_).

"Tch, if that's the case, King of Sword. With Queen of Heart's support (10000+6000+4000 = 20000), attack Wiseman!" King like android lunged forward and struck at the statue.

"No Guard," Kojuurou declared and proceeded as the attack reached his vanguard. "Check for Damage Trigger."

**Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Apollon** **– No Trigger**

"YOSH! Gold Rutile's skill activate, when one of my rearguard's attack hits a vanguard, I can unflip a card from my damage zone!" The middle schooler did as he had mentioned and continued, "Now for my final attack! Gold Rutile, with a support from Oasis Girl, Garuda Blade (**11000**+10000 = **21000**)!" The vanguard proceeded with the attack.

"In that case, I guard using Oracle Guardian, Nike, Victory Maker and Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Shield: 10000+5000+5000+10000 = 30000)" Several units appeared on Kojuurou's Guard Zone quickly as they intercepts the attack. "I'm taking a huge gamble here, so come at me." Kojuurou taunted.

"In that case, Drive Trigger Strongest Check!"

**Drive Trigger – Mr. Invincible - No Trigger**

**Drive Trigger – Round Girl Clara - Heal Trigger**

"Trigger strongest get!" the middle schooler said in his created language he had created – Strongnese. But he then realized something, "Ah, NOOO! I can't add that power to Gold Rutile! Ah well, in that case, I'll add it to Death Metal Droid instead." Katsumi declared as the green and grey android is enveloped in green aura (10000+5000 = **15000**). "Moreover, I recover one damage!" he removed one of the damage he received, leaving him with 2 faced downs and 2 faced ups. "My Vanguard may fail the attack, but I still have this! Gold Rutile's skill activates!"

"Huh? Wait…" Kojuurou stuttered but quickly halted the teenager before going ahead, "But Gold Rutile's skill can only activate when its attack hits a vanguard." He reminded.

"Huh? AHHHHHH!" he shouted at the top of his voice at the irony that came to him. He gave a dejected sigh and muttered, "Final Turn, Strongest Failure…" He then recovered quickly enough, "But, in my next turn, it'll definitely be a final turn! So Turn End!"

Katsumi's Stats

Front: Death Metal Droid/**Gold Rutile**/King of Sword

Rear: Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout /Oasis Girl/Queen of Heart

Hand: 3 (Shining Lady/NGM Prototype/Battleraizer/Mr. Invinsible/Round Girl Clara)

Soul: 2

Damage Zone: 4/6 (Battering Minotaur/Cannon Ball/**Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout**/**Tough Boy**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 32

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: Sword Dancer Angel/**Oracle Guardian, Wiseman**/Sword Dancer Angel

Rear: None/Dark Cat/Dark Cat

Hand: 3 (Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya/Lozenge Magus/Weather Girl, Milk)

Soul: 1

Damage Zone: 5/6 (**Weather Girl, Milk**/**Oracle Guardian, Wiseman**/**Victory Maker**/**Victory Maker**/** Oracle Guardian, Apollon**)

Drop Zone: 1

Deck: 33

"Well then, Stand and Draw," Kojuurou declared as he draw his next card, "Ride for Vanguard, Come forth, **Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya **(Grade 3/Oracle Think Tank/Noble/10000/-/1)" The statue on Kojuurou's field disappeared and was replaced by a rather beautiful woman in pink. The said woman had a serene atmosphere around her and had a shawl over her shoulders. In her hands is a red flower. Kojuurou carried on, "When this unit is called to the Vanguard Circle, I can send all my rear guards back to my hand." Kojuurou declared and all the other rear guards on his field were soon returned to his hand.

"Now I call, **Sword Dancer Angel** 1 and 2 again to my rear guard circle (Grade 2/Oracle Think Tank/Angel/8000/5000/1)," Kojuurou continued. When he laid down the cards, the two fields beside the noble were occupied by the same angels. "Next, I'll call **Dark Cat** 1 and 2 to my rear guard again (Grade 1/Oracle Think Tank/High Beast/7000/5000/1)." Kojuurou declared as two robotic cats appeared to the field again. "Now, you know the drill, we both draw a card. Since I have called 2, so we draw 2 cards." Kojuurou declared as he drew 2 cards from his deck.

"Also, since I have drawn 2 cards, Sword Dancer Angel gains 2000 power (8000+2000 = **10000**)." Kojuurou remindedwith a smirk, "Now next up, I retire one Dark Cat," the dark cat behind the angel disappeared, "So that I can call **Rack Bird **(Grade 1/Oracle Think Tank/High Beast/5000/5000/1)" a phoenix like bird appeared in the cat's place, "Counter Blast 2. Now I can draw a card when I call this unit." Kojuurou drew another. "Also, don't forget Sword Dancer Angel's skill (**10000**+1000 = **11000**)" Kojuurou reminded.

Both his opponent and the audiences were letting out a surprised gasp at the display.

Kojuurou continued, "I retire Rack Bird and call Weather Girl, Milk (Grade 1/Oracle Think Tank/Sylph/6000/5000/1) to the two of my rearguard circle." The phoenix disappeared and a pink haired fairy like girl appeared, both behind the angels. "Now final move, I retire Dark Cat and call **Battle Sister, Maple** (Grade 1/Oracle Think Tank/Elf/6000/5000/1)!" the second cat on the field is again replaced, but this time to a sister with a huge battle-axe.

"Now, battle! Sakuya, with Battle Sister, Maple's support, I will attack Gold Rutile (10000+6000 = **16000**)" Kojuurou declared as he directed. The audiences were again surprised when Kojuurou used his Vanguard to attack first. They could only watch to find out why.

"In that case, I guard with Shining Lady and King of Sword (Shield: 10000+5000+10000 = 25000)" Katsumi declared as he laid out the cards on the Guard Zone.

"Check for Drive Trigger." Again, Kojuurou closed his eyes and drew them without looking at them, "First Check… none"

**Drive Trigger – Dark Cat - No Trigger**

"Second Check, Get-" he mouthed as he drew the card and revealed it to his opponent.

**Drive Trigger – Dream Eater - Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger, I draw a card and give the power to Sakuya (**16000**+5000 =** 21000**)." Kojuurou distributed after he drew a card. "Here comes the big one, when I have 4 or more cards in my hands, Sakuya and Maple gains additional power." This revelation sent all the audience gasped with surprised.

At this point, the Q4s, who were done with their matches, had become even more interested and they even proceeded to watch the fight. Of course, Kamui, being the most impatient one make a dash for it while Aichi and Misaki trotted towards the gathering audience. Kai, being himself, simply stayed where he is. They were then granted with a surprising sight.

"With Sakuya's skill, she gains 4000 power when I have 4 or more cards in my hand (10000+4000+5000 = **19000**) and with Maple's skill she gains 3000 power when I have 4 or more cards, (6000+3000 = **9000**), so in a way, I precedes your defenses." Katsumi gasped at the sudden power surge and yelled again when he 'felt' the attack connected.

"Damage Check," Kojuurou's opponent muttered as he flipped the top most card on his deck.

**Damage Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger**

Katsumi placed the card on the damage zone. He started to sweat drop with anxiety as he was nailed down to one more 'life'.

"Carrying on, and don't forget since I draw a card, thanks to draw trigger, Sword Dancer Angel gains another 1000 power, and with this, their powers are both **12000** points." Kojuurou reminded as he gave a smirk, "Now here I go, Sword Dancer Angel #1, attack Gold Rutile with a boost from Weather Girl Milk (**12000**+6000 =** 18000**)! Also, since I have more than 4 cards in my hands, the unit that Milk boosts will gain an addition of 4000 power. (**18000**+4000 =** 22000**)" the angel heard the command and she took to the air and dropped down on the android.

"In that case, I guard with Battleraizer, and NGM Prototype! (Shield: 10000+5000+10000 = **25000**)" When the two units appeared, the angel retreated.

"In that case, Sword Dancer Angel, carry on!" Kojuurou declared as he rested the two similar units that attacked previously (**22000**). The other angel took to the air again. Right on cue, his opponent guarded again.

"In that case, I guard with Round Girl Clara. The rest, I intercept with King of Sword (Shield: 10000+5000+10000 = **25000**)." Katsumi declared in a panic as he halted the attack. He then gave a sigh of relief as he somehow survived the attack.

Katsumi's Stats

Front: Death Metal Droid/**Gold Rutile**/None

Rear: Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout /Oasis Girl/Queen of Heart

Hand: 2 (Mr. Invinsible/Death Metal Droid)

Soul: 2

Damage Zone: 5/6 (Battering Minotaur/Cannon Ball/**Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout**/**Tough Boy/Tough Boy**)

Drop Zone: 7

Deck: 29

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: Sword Dancer Angel/**Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya**/Sword Dancer Angel

Rear: Weather Girl, Milk/ Battle Sister, Maple/Weather Girl, Milk

Hand: 5 (Lozenge Magus/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Dark Cat/Dream Eater/Security Guardian)

Soul: 2

Damage Zone: 5/6 (Weather Girl, Milk/Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/**Victory Maker**/**Victory Maker**/** Oracle Guardian, Apollon**)

Drop Zone: 5

Deck: 27

The audiences were awestruck when the witnessed the outcome of the turn, mainly the Q4s. They had seen their fair shares of matches before, but the match before them were like a war, a war using only trial decks. They know about Katsumi's 'strength'. But when they witnessed the new fighter's capabilities, they were more awestruck.

"Well, too bad. Turn end," Kojuurou declared with a sigh. Despite putting up the face, the messy haired teen could still feel his adrenaline rushed to another height. He was determined to win the match even more than ever.

"ALRIGHT! NOW'S MY STONGEST TURN HAS ARRIVE!" Katsumi roared as he performed his 'strongest' stand and draw. "Now I call! **Death Metal Droid** (Grade 3/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/10000/-/1)." Another green and grey-framed android with a heavy-duty gun appeared to the field. The unit was placed beside the magenta android. "Out of the way!" he spat as he moved Queen of Heart to the Drop Zone, "Units that are not Grade 3 should give way to the strongest!" Somehow, Kojuurou felt sorry for his opponent's cards. "I call **Mr. Invincible **(Grade 3/Nova Grappler/Alien/10000/-/1)!" The zone that was once occupied by the Queen like android was replaced with a… superhero like alien, who is completely blue and had a red cape.

"Here I GO! MY STONGEST BATTLE!" Again with the 'Strongnese', Katsumi declared. "With a boost from Shout, Death Metal Droid attack Sakuya (7000+10000 = **17000**)!" The heavy duty android charged up its buster and fired. "Also, Counter Blast 1. When this unit attacks, it gains 3000 power (**17000**+3000** = 20000**)."

"In that case, I guard with Dream Eater, Gemini and Dark Cat (Shield: 5000+5000+5000+10000 = **25000**) a tapir like creature, a mechanical like cat and two small cupid like angels appeared and took most of the damage.

"Grr… guard eh, in that case, Gold Rutile, accept Oasis Girl's support and attack Sakuya (7000+10000 = **17000**)!" Katsumi declared.

"In that case, I guard with Lozenge Magus (Shield: 10000+10000)!" Kojuurou declared with a hint of hesitant. A lavender haired elf took the field and was prepared to take the damage.

The middle schooler grunted and proceeds, "Drive Trigger, Strongest Check!"

**Drive Check – Queen of Heart – No Trigger**

**Drive Check – Oasis Girl – No Trigger**

"AHHH! Why is my luck this bad! In that case, I'll attack withmy other Death Metal Droid (10000)!" Kojuurou face palmed at the irony of his opponent bringing out a Grade 3 unit, only to place it on the rear instead of the front row like everyone should. But he digressed.

"Sword Dancer Angel, intercept (Shield: 5000+10000 = 15000)," Kojuurou moved one of the angels to the front. The angel covered the noble girl as the opposing droid fired a shot. She shrieked and vanished when the attack impacted.

"DAMN IT! Turn End!" Katsumi gritted his teeth as he failed to win in his turn again.

Katsumi's Stats

Front: Death Metal Droid/**Gold Rutile**/Death Metal Droid

Rear: Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout /Oasis Girl/Mr. Invincible

Hand: 3 (Cannon Ball/Queen of Heart/Oasis Girl)

Soul: 2

Damage Zone: 5/6 (Battering Minotaur/Cannon Ball/Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout/**Tough Boy/Tough Boy**)

Drop Zone: 8

Deck: 26

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/**Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya**/Sword Dancer Angel

Rear: Weather Girl, Milk/ Battle Sister, Maple/Weather Girl, Milk

Hand: 1 (Security Guardian)

Soul: 2

Damage Zone: 5/6 (Weather Girl, Milk/Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/**Victory Maker**/**Victory Maker**/** Oracle Guardian, Apollon**)

Drop Zone: 10

Deck: 27

"Amazing," Kamui commented, "You're amazing '**Okusan'**!" His comments confused some of the people present. Some of them were chuckling under their breaths as they tried very hard to stifle the sound. Kojuurou, meanwhile, had a stare down at the boy. Miwa, the blonde who wore the same uniform as Kai, tilted his head to his face his bubble of thoughts.

**Okusan** means wife in Japanese. Miwa's first thought was a comical image of the new customer being a 'housewife'. He gave a sheepish chuckle at the thought and corrected Kamui, "Kamui-kun, it's not **Okusan** but **Ossan**." And **Ossan**/**Ojisan** means old man. Kamui jumped startled at his mistakes and snickered sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Still, you're right, that old man sure is good, not bad Ossan." Miwa, the person who shared the similar uniform as Kai's added.

It was at this point, Kojuurou snapped, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN (Ossan included)! I'M STILL A 19 YEAR OLD TEEN!" his snaps seemed to have a sudden change in atmosphere. The shop was shocked and they jaw dropped (with an exception of Kai of course).

Kamui, being the first person who started the Ossan deal, could only mouthed, "EH?"

His shocked speech was carried on to some other boys of his age, "NO WAY!"

"NW, yo!"

"AHEM!" Kojuurou cleared his throat as he wished to drop the subject, returned to the fight, "My stand and draw!" Kojuurou pulled the top most card of his deck. "Alright, time for the finale it seems." Kojuurou declared with a smirk scarred on his face. "I call **Oracle Guardian, Apollon** (Grade 3/Oracle Think Tank/Battleroid/10000/-/1)." The last vacant zone was the occupied with a large stone statue.

"Now, Battle!" Kojuurou rested the left most units, "With a boost from Battle Sister, Maple, **Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya **attack Gold Rutile (6000+10000= **16000**)." The noble woman raised the red flower in her hands towards the opponent. Red flower petals soon engulfed the field.

"In that case, Cannon Ball, Queen of Heart and Oasis Girl! (Shield: 10000+5000+5000 = **20000**)" Kojuurou's opponent declared as he was forced into the defensive. "How do you like my strongest guard?" Morikawa added with a laugh.

"Hm…" Kojuurou mocked a calculative expression and replied, "It's not bad… but not good either, after all… I still have to perform my drive check. I'll say this… Katsumi-san, you've already lost."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kojuurou's opponent, upon hearing those words bellowed as he turned his eyes to Kojuurou's right hand, which was waiting on top of the deck.

"Check for Drive Trigger," He drew the card again without looking. "First check, get-"

**Drive Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger!" Kojuurou declared, much to everyone's surprise at his prediction. "I draw a card and give 5000 power to Sakuya, giving her enough power to penetrate that defense (**16000**+5000 =** 21000**)."

"GAH!"

"And don't forget, check for Drive Trigger second, flawless get-"

**Drive Check – Lozenge Magus – Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger." Once again, the audiences including the Q4s were shocked at Kojuurou's prediction. He had declared what card he drew without even looking at them. But on top of that, Kojuurou continued, "I heal one damage and give Sword Dancer Angel the power (8000+5000 = **13000**)."

"OHH! NOOOO!" Katsumi bellowed at his now broken winning streak.

"Farewell," Kojuurou declared as the attack continued and penetrated the defensive line. The attack soon connected to the android.

Katsumi grunted as he eyed the card on his top most deck. "D-Damage Trigger… s-strongest check…"

**Damage Check – Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout – No Trigger**

"I… I lost! DARN!" he growled as he conceded his defeat.

End Results

Katsumi's Stats (**LOSE**)

Front: Death Metal Droid/**Gold Rutile**/Death Metal Droid

Rear: Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout /Oasis Girl/Mr. Invincible

Hand: 0 (None)

Soul: 2

Damage Zone: 6/6 (Battering Minotaur/Cannon Ball/Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout/**Tough Boy/Tough Boy/ Screamin and Dancin Announcer, Shout**)

Drop Zone: 11

Deck: 26

Kojuurou's Status (**WIN**)

Front: Oracle Guardian, Apollon/**Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya**/Sword Dancer Angel

Rear: Weather Girl, Milk/ Battle Sister, Maple/Weather Girl, Milk

Hand: 1 (Security Guardian)

Soul: 2

Damage Zone: 4/6 (Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/**Victory Maker**/**Victory Maker**/** Oracle Guardian, Apollon**)

Drop Zone: 10

Deck: 23

The sudden appearance of a new victor shocked the people in the store. They themselves were defeated by the same new arrival but that was not the shocking news. In only a short amount of time, he defeated everyone in the senior department with only a Trial Deck, including the leading person in the senior department, who is also using a Trial Deck. Apparently, some of them even thought that they should get a new Trial Deck. Who knows, maybe they might have higher chance of winning as evident.

"Congratulations," the manager of the store mentioned and handed a winning coupon to Kojuurou.

"Sugoi! He defeated Make-mi with only a trial deck!" Kamui gasped at the outcome of the fight. "Yet… he even said that he's not an old man…" Kamui narrowed his eyes as he stared Kojuurou, who was busy reorganizing the cards back to the deck he borrowed. Kamui stared intensely and finally exclaimed, "No matter how you look at it… he still look like an old man to me!"

Sendou Aichi, another member of Q4 was also impressed at the fight Katsumi and the new customer had. Normally, he always defeats the 'powerhouse' Katsumi. But today, he was defeated by the same person. Because of this, he knew how strong Katsumi could be if he uses a balanced deck. However, after witnessing the same person being defeated by a new player, he was left speechless. He somehow wished that the person could give him some advice for the tournament.

Kai, who was standing against the wall, occasionally gave brief glance at the fight. He does not shows it, but he admitted that the person is good. Moreover, he even wanted to challenge Kojuurou to a fight… as soon as he got himself a deck that is.

Misaki, on the other hand, was also impressed by the fight the new customer had put up. In all her years working as the store's assistant clerk, she had never witnessed a well-played fight that is played with only a Trial Deck. She knew that the deck Kojuurou used was a Trial Deck because according to her memories, every single card in the deck was the same as the ones in the Trial Deck. But, on top of that, Misaki seemed to have a feeling that she had met the person before. She even felt that Kojuurou's quotes sounded familiar for some reasons.

"D-Don't get cocky just because you defeated me. This isn't my real deck you know, but when I got my real and strongest deck, you will see the true me! Card Capital's strongest Card Fighter, Morikawa Katsumi!" he bragged loudly and dramatically as pointed to the ceiling, much to Kojuurou's amusement.

"In that case, I'll be sure to drop by tomorrow and fight you at your strongest then. But until then, Katsumi-san, thank you for the duel, I really had fun." Kojuurou quipped politely as he raised his hands to his opponent for a handshake.

Katsumi paused and tilted his head to meet Kojuurou's hand. He suddenly brightened up and took the handshake, "Anytime, Ossan!"

THAT snapped Kojuurou.

"I'M NOT AN OLD MAN DAMN IT! I'M STILL 19 THIS YEAR!" he roared, reminding the middle schooler his age. Much to everyone's suspicion. "What don't believe me?" Kojuurou snapped at the ones giving him suspicious looks and pulled out his identification card and shoved it to their faces. Their face instantly turned white at the evidence.

"Now, now, calm down Kojuurou-kun." The wise words of the store manager instantly calmed the messy teen, "Well, how should I say this?" he pondered on his words before continuing, "Why don't you trim that hair and do something about the facial hair, that way, people won't call you an old man anymore."

Kojuurou countered, "Problem is, Manager-san, I just got back to town about a few hours ago, and I've been away for roughly 10 years. And 10 years is more than enough time for a lot of things to change. So I cannot rely on my memories of this city to find my way around anymore."

"Well, you could ask someone to show you around the city. Misaki, could you do that?" Shin asked his niece. The lavender haired girl narrowed her eyes at the manager before making a sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped then," she mouthed. "Kojuurou-san," she called the messy haired blonde, "we'll go right after the end of the shop tournament alright?"

"Sure, I'm fine with it. Thank you very much." In addition to his words, he bowed politely at the lavender haired girl albeit shyly. On the contrary, he felt nostalgic for some reasons. But he shrugged it off.

As soon as the awards were given out, the shop tournament ended with a young girl, Sendou Emi, being the winner of the Junior Division and Morikawa Katsumi winning the senior division, although he lost one match. Truthfully, Kojuurou, the shop's new customer won the tournament as he had the winning streak of 100%. However it wasn't the winning rates that they were counting on, it was the amount of wins they have. Since Kojuurou only fought with everyone other than the Q4 once, while Katsumi fought multiple times, therefore he was counted as a winner.

Kojuurou had a lot of fun and he admitted it. He was even congratulated by the manager personally and was even given a consolation price, much to everyone's surprise. He even told him to pick it up by tomorrow morning.

But either ways, presently, Kojuurou is now walking along the streets with Misaki as his guide. He took in the changes and the scene while reminiscing the past. Misaki had occasional glance at the messy teen. She could not see his eyes, but she could tell that he is looking nostalgically into the past. It would be a long day…

**End Prologue**

As you can see, there's the cliffhanger, sorry but that is as far I should write for the prologue. To me, this is the longest prologue I've ever written in all my fictions (although this is the third one). Also, this is the first canon fiction I've ever wrote that has an OC in it. I might be doing a bad work concerning the canon characters but please, I really did my best. Also, I must say my thanks to **Fenikkusumaru**for giving an inspiration of the fiction.

Now that aside, I would like to point out that the main character in this fiction is called Yukinojou Kojuurou. So basically, I'm going to avoid writing all of the canon cardfights as well as the minor ones. Also, I'm having some dilemmas on which deck I should give my OC here. So this fiction might be delayed until the sixth booster series is officially released. It is possible I will give my OC a **Murakumo** deck, since no one in the canon series had been using it yet. So I'm going to use it anyway.

Also, I would like to stress out that I am having a very busy day at school and I had to keep up with my studies. So those of you who are reading my previous fiction: **Yugioh Zexal: Ninety-Nine Percent,** I would like to apologize. I had did it halfway through but I'm too busy to continue on.

I hope all of you could pardon me for this. But in any case, I will try my best to write my fiction.


	2. Chapter 1 Old Times in New Days

**Chapter 1: Old Timers in New Days**

Kojuurou walked along the streets nostalgically along with the Misaki as his guide. He kept turning from one corner to another as he reminisced what they used to be back when he was eight. Misaki lazily pointed out the parts of the street to him and gave him advises and comments concerning the each store. She even told the messy teen about how the place was different. Moreover, she could tell how nostalgic the area to the teen based on his faraway gazes.

She then struck a question to bring the teen back. However…

"You seem distant. Remember something?" she asked coolly.

"Yeah," he answered albeit subconsciously, "10 years ago, I always pass this street to go to school… I know everyone around the neighborhood." The messy teen turned to one particular store and spoke distantly, "Kanariya-san would be sweeping in front of her store around this time…" He turned to another, "That store used to be a bakery store. I always go to there after school to have an extra meal before I go home. It's gone now…"

Misaki thought she could bring the teen back to the real world, but she was wrong. Instead, she only added salt to the wound. The lavender haired teen could only emphasize with what he is going through. She then thought of something along the line.

"If you loved this place, then why do you move away?" she asked.

"I would never," he answered and fixed his eyes on his guide. She could not see them, but she could feel them. His eyes were filled with sorrow and despair. "I come from a very strict family… my father… he was a … busy man… my mother's… a prosecutor. My grandfather was a famous fortune teller and my grandmother is a Chinese calligrapher, most of her work of arts are top quality and are sold at… valuable price…"

The more Kojuurou told her, the more she awestruck she became. She had not expect the teen to be this… 'noble'. He simply outclassed her. _Is he for real?_ It was not a question; in fact it was a doubtful statement.

"I know you won't believe me… but I don't expect you to. I mean, it's too good to be true, right?" he said sadly to her, "But on top of that, like I said, my family is very strict and controlling. They… well… control my life most of the time." He let out a sigh before changing the subject, lightening the atmosphere, "With that being a story for another time, how about we carry on the tour?"

Misaki stared but shrugged it off as she continued the tour.

Soon, after highlighting the area, Misaki showed the teen where the barber is located. The barber store was small and simple.

"Well, now that I brought you to the barber, I believe I can go now," the lavender haired girl stated in her as a matter of fact tone. Kojuurou nodded and bow down in gratitude. But before that, he asked for her number boldly. She was giving him a suspicious glare. "Why do you want my number for?" she asked venomously glaring at the messy haired teen before her.

She was very cautious of this. Misaki had series of 'customers' asking for her phone number. _This makes 499_, she sighed mentally at her perfect memory.

"Let's see…" the teen paused for a moment and ran a finger to his chin, he considered his words carefully and spoke, "Well, you are the first… friend I make in these parts of the area… I mean, you know society these days right, can't live without friends right? Since you're the first so far, why not add you on my… friend list?"

"True," Misaki answered, her suspicion remained, "But what about your old friends? Or the ones in the shop?"

"Well, most of them moved out already, and since I was gone for about 10 years, who knows what happen to them. I only get their house phone numbers and they don't even have cell phones, so it's hard to even get in touch to a fixed line. As for 'the ones in the shop' part, well… I was too caught up with cardfighting to remember asking for them, y'know, being excited and all." He explained rather clumsily but logically.

Misaki's suspicion depleted and she gave Kojuurou her number albeit reluctant. "Don't call me unless it's urgent," she threatened. _I_ _can't believe that I'm giving my own phone number to a customer, oh well._

Kojuurou chuckled, "As much as I would like to do that, I'll pass. But you gotta admit it, anyone would die to get a date with someone as cute and as beautiful as you, Misaki-san." Kojuurou chirped flirtingly as he winked at the lavender haired girl. If it weren't for Kojuurou's bad hair, she would have seen that move he pulled.

Misaki's eyes widened slightly as they twitched. She turned away from him, hiding her blush due to the compliment. Normally, she hated flirty comments, especially one that comes from idiots. However, she somehow liked it when the teen did that. She regained her bearings and rebutted back, "I don't date with old men!"

"I'm not old damnit!" Kojuurou hissed back.

"A-Anyway, I'm off now so see you!" Misaki left the teen quickly as she skipped a few steps ahead.

Time seemed to have accelerated once Kojuurou had his hair cut…

The next day came faster than it used to be for the now ex-messy haired teen. The teen looked very young with his new appearance. His blonde hair is now at casual shoulder length and are slicked backwards, revealing portion of his youthful forehead and cool regal eyes. His youthfulness was also greatly displayed with his goatee and mustache completely shaved.

…

Kojuurou remembered about the one time deal he had with the card store manager of Card Capital and thus he was off to the store.

Kojuurou entered the store as soon as he arrived at the venue. There, he met up with some of the cardfighters he fought during the previous day. The most notable fighter was the loud and brash Morikawa Katsumi. He could hear him yell. It wasn't a roar of triumph but a roar of agony. Kojuurou could hazard a guess what is wrong with the sudden change, judging from his traits.

"Welcome to Card Capital," the store manager greeted Kojuurou… like he would with any new customers. "You must be new here are you?"

"New?" the blonde teen was surprised at the manager's declaration; he deepened his tone and narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Huh? You're not?" the card store manager bewildered at that statement. He paused for a moment to recall his customers. He failed and turned to the 'assistant manager' aka Manager. "Seen him before assistant manager?" the cat gave an uncaring glance at the teen and scowled, indicating that it did not meet the new customer before. "No? Misaki!" the manager called out to the lavender haired girl who is also the assistant of the store. She was cardfighting with Morikawa.

Having heard her uncle's call, she paused the game and turned to the counter. "What is it Shin?"

"Have you met him before? Apparently he said he's an old customer here."

"Uh no, manager-san, I'm not an old customer, I just came here yesterday," humbly, Kojuurou corrected.

When Misaki scanned the blonde, she came to a sudden halt. Her mind told her that she knew this person very well, but she still couldn't put a finger on where or when did she meet him before. She just knew him but not sure. But that aside, she continued to scan the person and concluded, "I've never seen him before."

"Well, there you have it, you're a new customer here." Shin concluded, "So what can I do to help?"

Kojuurou narrowed his eyes and glared dangerously at the manager. When he was about to snap, the single ray of hope shone down on him.

"Well speaking of the new customer, that _ossan_ (old man) sure is '_chigoku' _(hell)!" brashly the only twelve-year-old kid that is in the store right now said. "Izzit?" he added, unsure if he got the terms right.

The others bewildered on what the boy said and pondered about it. They considered his words for a moment and finally realizing his error the manager corrected him sheepishly, "You mean _chikoku_ (tardy) right?"

"Yes, I mean that _ossan_ sure is tardy!"

(A/N: I know it's supposed to be called Jigoku (Hell - 地獄) guys, so let me explain. Chi and Ji have the same kanji (地). Since its Kamui whose speaking, thus the interpretation. So now for Chikoku (遅刻). I know some of you would say Osoi (遅い) to make it simple and all. But let's look at it this way, Kamui messed up his words by using the more difficult ones, thus the slip up. How's that?) 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING _OSSAN_, _GAKI_ (BRAT)! I'M NOT EVEN AN ADULT YET!" Kojuurou snapped at his ray of hope.

The entire store turned to the source of the snap.

Silence…

And snap.

"Tte… Wait… WAT!" Kamui, the boy who called Kojuurou an old man gasped when he mentally compared the current Kojuurou with the earlier. He was astounded by the sudden make over. In fact, only one thought came into his mind, NO WAY!

Miwa, who sat with Kai, actually saw the all-so-mighty ice king wavered from his position. He even swore that he saw Kai's eyes twitched with surprise.

Aichi was dumbstruck along with his other classmates.

The store manager thought his glasses were playing tricks with his eyes. He even go as far as wiping his glasses and peered closely through the 'cleared' lenses. Even the cat's iris become as wide as they are in the dark.

Misaki, on the other hand, was as dumbstruck as the others. But that was an understatement. To her dismay, thanks to her perfect memorization ability, she remembered Kojuurou's attempt at flirting with her as well as his compliments to her: cute and beautiful. That alone, along with being complimented by a… guy such as him was enough to make even the cool Misaki blush. But luckily, everyone's attention was solely focused on the blonde customer… _What's wrong with me? This is not the first time someone tries to flirt with you Misaki!_ She scolded herself mentally as she desperately tried to regain her bearings.

"That's a surprising change," Shin commented, "W-Well, it's good on you! R-Right guys?"

"Yeah! Man, you look awesome, doesn't he? Nii-san." Kamui commented.

The blue haired teen beside Kamui nodded with a sheepish smirk.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here." The manager said, gaining the attention from everyone in the store. "As I've promised, I've thrown in a consolation price to your match yesterday. And that price is…" the manager dramatically spun around and points at a large cardboard box filled with smaller boxes with different colors. The revelation stunned everyone.

"I get an entire box of booster sets?" questioned a stunned Kojuurou.

"WHAT! KUSO (DAMN) I SHOULD HAVE LOST IN THAT FIGHT!" Morikawa roared.

"Oh that's not it," Shin sheepishly corrected them, "What I meant to say is that Kojuurou can pick out and make a deck out of these left over cards here for free of course, but that deck needs to be not more than 50 cards of course."

"Oh… I see," Kojuurou snickered at his mistaken surprise.

"Take your time."

"It's alright, I can build one in a flash." True to his words. Kojuurou opened the boxes of cards and with quick hands, he began to split the cards in group and arranged them accordingly. His quick hand eye coordination helped him to sort out and differentiate the cards with ease. At the same time, his mind was making calculations and forming up strategies at an alarming rate. He was also mumbling to himself, LIKE A HAYWIRED COMPUTER.

Everyone present was shocked again by the capability he displayed. This was the first time they had seen someone doing things this quick while multi tasking. In fact, they were even more surprised when he had even built two decks out of the short time span. Right now, they watched as the blonde compared each deck with absolute concentration. They even heard quick mumbles such as, "replacing this unit", "sudden rush" and so on. Their attentions were snapped back to the blonde when he roared, "IT'S DONE!"

"Yes, done in a flash!" Kojuurou raised the deck in question to the air triumphantly.

Kamui turned to the blue haired cardfighter, "_Ne _(Hey), _Nii-san_, remind me how long is a flash." This caught everyone's attention, all but a cool brown haired teen in blue uniform.

"Um… it's less than a second." The blue haired teen answered hesitantly, knowing where this is going.

There was a dramatic pause until Kamui pointed at the blonde.

"The old man's lying."

"That impudent _gaki_! STOP CALLING ME OLD MAN!" Kojuurou clicked his tongue silently at the boy. "Oh wait… maybe…" he muttered to himself as he ran his fingers to his chin dramatically, "Alright, _gaki_, FIGHT!" he declared, raising the deck he had completed deck. "Be honored that you are the first to be dominated by my new deck."

"Oh yeah? Same to you too!" The boy passionately countered Kojuurou's words, "Let's fight!"

The two made their way to an unoccupied dueling table. The table in question was different from the others. Instead of sitting down, they were required to stand… _Why do people prefer to fight while standing in the first place?_ Thought Kojuurou skeptically. His skeptic attitude died in an instant as he deduced his own answer, _I guess it worked out for people with hemorrhoid problems._ (A/N: I have hemorrhoid problems too and I'm currently 20.)

That aside, Kojuurou stood opposite of Kamui, his opponent and they both set their Grade 0 units on the vanguard circle before proceeding to shuffle their deck. Kojuurou proceeds to cut his deck before setting them down on the deck zone. Kamui drew his top five cards, returned some of them and redraw again. He had a very satisfied look on his face. The blond, on the other hand, remained cross-armed as if beckoning him to make the first move.

"I insisted on going second."

The blond could tell why. He gave a chuckle and drew his top five cards. However, to the audience's surprise, he sets them all face down without even looking at them. He snapped their attentions with a simple quote, "Let's do this. Vanguard, STAND UP! **Dorangall** (Grade 0/Royal Paladin/High Beast/5000/10000/1)"

**A mechanical four-legged canine appeared to the field. **

"STAND UP VANGUARD! **Blaujunger** (Grade 0/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/5000/10000/1)!"

**A roid materialized before the ferret. It was blue and white armored. The battleroid resembles a mecha from a TV show. **

"A Royal Paladin deck," mouthed the blue haired teen. "He's using the same deck as I use."

"True, but let's just see his style of play. I got a feeling that this will be a whole new experience. Ne?" Mused the store manager with the later to the cat. The cat meowed in return agreeing to the statement.

"Here goes," Kojuurou analyzed his hands and conducted his turn, "Draw," he declared with his eyes closed and drew the card. He proceeded, again with his eyes closed, "Activate, during the start of my Ride Phase, Dorangall's skill allows me reveal the top five cards of my deck. If there is a **Knight of Exploration, Galahad** among them, I can superior ride that unit, the rest, of the cards can be rearranged and placed to the bottom of my deck. However, if I use do this, I skip my Normal Ride Phase." The blonde drew the top five cards with his eyes remained closed, much to everyone's bewilderment. He simply rearranged the cards and placed them to the bottom of the deck. "None found, not that it matter anyway. So I will conduct my normal ride."

Kojuurou picked out his card and continued, "Ride, **Knight of Exploration, Galahad **(Grade 1/Royal Paladin/Human/7000/5000/1) and call **Young Pegasus Knight **(Grade 1/Royal Paladin/Human/6000/5000/1)."

**The mechanical canine was enveloped into a blinding light. As it fades away, a man in long silver wavy hair, wearing white and gold trimmed armor appeared along side the high beast. He rested his hands on his broadsword. Another appeared behind the vanguard. He had short brown hair and wore a brilliant armor, riding on a winged horse equipped with gold armor.**

"Turn end."

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/** Knight of Exploration, Galahad** /None

Rear: None/ Young Pegasus Knight /None

Hand: 4 (Giro/Gigantic Dozer/ Great Sage, Barron/High Dog Breeder, Ceylan)

Soul: 1 (Dorangall**)**

Damage Zone: 0/6

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 43

Kamui's Stats:

Front: None/**Blaujunger**/None

Rear: None/None/None

Hand: 5 (Fighting Battleship, Prometheus/ Dancing Wolf/ Top Gun/ Blaupanzer/ Death Army Lady)

Soul: 0

Damage Zone: 0/6

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 44

The audience was surprised with how Kojuurou conducted his turn. Every since his draw phase, he kept his eyes closed. It was almost as if he knew what he is about to get. But on top of that, the Q4 find this fight similar to one of the elimination rounds in the National Championship. Misaki remembered the fight clearly. Kamui fought with one of the Cardfighters in the elimination rounds. The person was from Team Foo Fighter Brilliant Stars. However, when she compared this fight with the other, she got a feeling that Kamui's opponent had a better vantage and planning capabilities compared to his previous opponent.

Back to the fight, Kamui was dumbstruck when he witnessed the display his opponent pulled, he shook his head as he snapped out of his amazement and continued, "In that case, it's my turn! Draw." He pulled his top card and revealed it. He smirked at the revelation. _Doesn't matter if he knows what card he can get, because I'll show him what I can do!_ Thought the boy as he gave himself some morale boost. He carried on his turn aggressively, "The Great Kamui rides **Blaupanzer** (Grade 1/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/6000/5000/1)."

**The blue roid toughened up as it was enveloped in orange aura. The aura fades and revealed a larger and more reinforced roid.**

"And with Blaupanzer's skill, if there's a Blaujunger in the soul, Blaupanzer gains 2000 power (Grade 1/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/**8000**/5000/1)! Next with Blaujunger's skill," Kamui tapped the card and ran his hand to his deck, "if Blaupanzer is ridden, **Blaukluger** can be added to my hand." He added the card to his hand and reveals it to his… uncaring opponent. Kamui grew a comical tick mark at his opponent. Kojuurou's eyes were still closed.

"HEY! Are you watching?" he snapped.

"I don't need to, I'm waiting actually." Kojuurou answered calmly with his eyes still closed, "So, what's next?"

Kamui stared at his opponent and continued, "The Great Kamui calls **Dancing Wolf **(Grade 1/Nova Grappler/Warbeast/7000/5000/1)."

**A wolf in a hip-hop style fashion appeared behind the vanguard.**

"With a boost from Dancing Wolf, I attack Knight of Exploration with Blaupanzer (7000+**8000 = 15000**/1)"

**The roid aimed its gun at the knight.**

"No guard."

"Drive check!"

**Drive Check – Shining Lady – Critical Trigger**

"GET! I give all its effect to Blaupanzer!"

**The roid charged up an attack and fired at the knight. The knight winched as he shields himself from the attack.**

"Check for damage trigger." He declared with eyes remained closed.

**Damage Check – Gigantech Charger – No Trigger**

**Damage Check – High Dog Breeder, Akane – No Trigger**

Kojuurou placed the cards on his damage zone.

"Alright, two damage in one go. The Great Kamui now ends his turn!" the boy declared proudly at his achievements.

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/** Knight of Exploration, Galahad** /None

Rear: None/ Young Pegasus Knight /None

Hand: 4 (Giro/ Gigantic Dozer/ Great Sage, Barron/ High Dog Breeder, Ceylan)

Soul: 1 (Dorangall)

Damage Zone: 2/6 (**Gigantech Charger**/** High Dog Breeder, Akane**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 41

Kamui's Stats:

Front: None/**Blaupanzer**/None

Rear: None/Dancing Wolf/None

Hand: 6 (Fighting Battleship, Prometheus/ Top Gun/ Death Army Lady/ Stern Blaukruger/ Blaukluger/ Shining Lady)

Soul: 1 (Blaujunger)

Damage Zone: 0/6

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 41

"Kamui-kun is really going all out today." The store manager commented.

"Well, Kamui fought with a guy with Kojuurou's playstyle before, so it's understandable. He is confident that he can win again." Miwa added his insights.

"He did?" Aichi asked bewilderedly. "In that case, Kamui would win this fight then."

"But then again, I wouldn't be too confident about that, everyone has their own play style. And from what I can tell here, that guy's on a whole different level." The blonde student added.

Back to the fight, Kojuurou finally opened his eyes and at the same time revealed his confident smirk. "Ah, finally. My turn. Commence draw." He drew his card without sparing a glance and carried on. "Galahad's skill resolves. I reveal the top five cards of my deck and if **Knight of Trials, Galahad** is among the five, I can commence superior call." He revealed the five cards and picked out one of them, revealing the card in question and rides it "Superior Ride, **Knight of Trials, Galahad **(Grade 2/Royal Paladin/Human/9000/5000/1)."

**The mechanical canine that stood beside the knight ran forward and transformed into a futuristic silver framed bike. It then rode towards the knight. The knight leaped onto the bike and performed a sharp drift, facing the opposite side.**

"I rearrange and place the others at the bottom of my deck." Kojuurou then tapped his finger towards a card, "Also, Young Pegasus Knight's skill resolves. When a unit gets sent to the soul, this unit gains 3000 power (Grade 1/Royal Paladin/Human/**9000**/5000/1)."

**The Pegasus knight gained additional power as a sky blue aura enveloped him.**

"Alright, carry on with an attack! Boost from Pegasus Knight, Galahad (**9000 **+ 9000 = **18000**/1), attack Blaupanzer (7000)!" Kojuurou declared as he placed both cards in rest position.

**The Pegasus knight raised his sword giving morale support to the knight riding a motorbike. The latter knight rode his bike forward flashing the beam blades on his bike. He attempts to make a sharp drift at the android, slashing it with the blades.**

"No guard!"

"Check for drive trigger. A dealer's pleasure, draw trigger." He declared before revealing his top most card.

**Drive Check – Margal – Draw Trigger**

The audience's jaw was left hanging at Kojuurou's prediction. But Kai, on the other hand, grew more interested to the blonde and was observing and evaluating him. He had a hunch that the blonde had PSY Qualia abilities. PSY Qualia has been an ability feared by Kai. Two of his friends had this ability. One of them was drowned by its power while the other was saved. He turned back towards the blonde and observed him carefully, hoping to catch a glimpse of an aurora sphere passing through.

Back to the fight, Kojuurou conducted a draw and carry on his attack (**9000 **+ 9000 + 5000 = **23000**/1). The attack connected.

"Damage Check"

**Damage Check – Claydoll Mechanic – No Trigger**

"End of turn." Kojuurou declared as he returned to closing his eyes, much to the annoyance of his opponent.

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/** Knight of Trials, Galahad **/None

Rear: None/ Young Pegasus Knight /None

Hand: 7 (Giro/ Gigantech Dozer/ Great Sage, Barron / High Dog Breeder, Ceylan/ Margal/ Margal/ Silent Sage, Sharon)

Soul: 2 (Dorangall/ Knight of Exploration, Galahad)

Damage Zone: 2/6 (**Gigantech Charger**/** High Dog Breeder, Akane**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 37

Kamui's Stats:

Front: None/**Blaupanzer**/None

Rear: None/Dancing Wolf/None

Hand: 6 (Fighting Battleship, Prometheus/ Top Gun/ Death Army Lady/ Stern Blaukruger/ Blaukluger/ Shining Lady)

Soul: 1 (Blaujunger)

Damage Zone: 1/6 (Claydoll Mechanic)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 40

(Remaining 28)

"HEY! OSSAN! KEEP YOUR EYES STRAIGHT ON THE FIGHT!" Kamui snapped.

"I don't need to…"

"Tch, why must you always _shit _your eyes in a fight?" the boy whined heavily. At this point, the whole area turned dead silent. Most would think that the boy just swore. But knowing Kamui's understanding in language, it was forgivable. Shin, the store manager made a gesture with his hands as he finally understood what the boy is about to say.

"I think he meant _**shut**_ **(A/N: In Japanese language, shut is pronounced as Syatto. In this case, Kamui mistook 'Syatto' with 'Shitto' and thus the swearing)**."

The boy sweat dropped and gave a brooding stare at nothingness before snapping out to reality. "ARGH, in any case, it's my turn! Stand and Draw!" Kamui drew his card and carried on. "Hehe, now it's show time." He spins a card with his fingers and commenced his Ride Phase, "The Great Kamui rides **Blaukruger **(Grade 2/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/9000/5000/1)!"

**The blue and white android was once again enveloped in orange light. The light fades away to reveal a much more reinforced android. Instead of a blaster, it is wielding a daikatana like beam saber. On the other hand, it was equipped with more ornamental like wings.**

"Blaukruger gains 1000 Power when Blaupanzer is in the soul (**10000**/5000/1)." Kamui added before entering his Call Phase. "Call! **Genocide Jack **(Grade 2/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/11000/5000/1) and **Death Army Lady **(Grade 2/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/9000/5000/1)!"

**Two more battleroids took the field, each besides the vanguard. Genocide Jack, a dragon like armored roid remained fixed on his position. Death Army Lady, a battleroid with blue zapping wires for hair, too remained fixed in its position.**

"I activate Genocide's Skill," he ran his hand to his damage zone and flipped on face down, "Release Restraint. With this Genocide Jack looses restraint skill." Kamui declared and grinned at his opponent. "With this, I will force you to open your eyes! First, Genocide Jack (11000/1), attack Galahad (9000/1)!"

"No guard." Confidently, Kojuurou declared, his eyes remained closed.

**The dragon like machine opened its mouth and fired a blast at the knight.**

"Check for damage trigger."

**Damage Check – Giro – No Trigger**

"Next, Death Army Lady, attack!"

"No guard." The attack connected again and Kojuurou revealed the top most card of his deck silently and with his eyes closed.

**Damage Check – Borugal – No Trigger**

"Now that's four! But with this, it's five! With a boost from Dancing Wolf, I attack Knight of Exploration with Blaupanzer (7000+**10000 = 17000**/1)."

**The blue and white android rushed forward and readied a slash.**

"Guard with **Giro** (10000 + 9000 = 19000)!" Kojuurou declared indignantly, surprising his audiences and opponent.

**A small round and blue mechanical like creature appeared between the blue and white android and knight.**

"Drive check." Kamui gritted his teeth when his attack was halted. He ran his hand to his deck and revealed the top card.

**Drive Check – Blaupanzer – No Trigger**

**The attack halted. The armored roid was forced to retreat and the small mechanical orb creature dissolves in blue dust.**

"Giro's skill activates. When this unit is about to move from the Guardian Zone to the drop zone, I move it to the soul instead." Kojuurou placed the card to the back most position in the vanguard zone.

"Ah well, I guess I'll end my turn then." The boy pouted. _But it doesn't matter, since I have done 4 damage already. If this keeps up, I'll deal two more damage during my turn, then I'll win. _He snickered silently at his estimated triumph.

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/** Knight of Trials, Galahad **/None

Rear: None/ Young Pegasus Knight /None

Hand: 6 (Gigantech Dozer/ Great Sage, Barron / High Dog Breeder, Ceylan/ Margal/ Margal/ Silent Sage, Sharon)

Soul: 3 (Dorangall/ Knight of Exploration, Galahad/ Giro)

Damage Zone: 4/6 (**Gigantech Charger**/** High Dog Breeder, Akane/ Giro/ Knight of Trials. Galahad**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 35

Kamui's Stats:

Front: Death Army Lady / **Blaukruger** / Genocide Jack

Rear: None/Dancing Wolf/None

Hand: 5 (Fighting Battleship, Prometheus/ Top Gun/ Stern Blaukruger/ Shining Lady/ Blaupanzer)

Soul: 2 (Blaujunger/ Blaupanzer)

Damage Zone: 1/6 (**Claydoll Mechanic**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 38

"My turn." Kojuurou declared, snapping his opponent's attention back from Victory Land. "Stand and draw." Kojuurou's eyes remained closed as he picked up his top card. "Next, with Galahad's skill, I reveal my top 5 cards for **Knight of godspeed, Galahad**." He picked the top five cards and revealed them to his opponent instead, "None found. In that case, I rearrange the cards and return them to the bottom of the deck."

At this point, a certain Grade 3 fanatic began his commentary. "ARGH! WHAT A WASTE!"

"Morikawa-kun?" his blue haired classmate, startled and confused by the sudden outburst, asked, "What's wrong."

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, it's because he didn't have enough Grade 3s, that's what's wrong!" the hotheaded teen assumed blindly.

"And for some reasons, I just wanted to punch him!" grunted a blonde high schooler clenching his fist. He twitched with building urges to hit the hotheaded fanatic to submission.

"Quiet please." Came a cool reply from Kojuurou. "If you don't like my style of fight, you may choose not to watch. I did not force you. But if you do want to watch, please don't startle others." Those words worked like magic. The black haired teen gulped and shuts up at once at the cold message. The others were impressed with the way Kojuurou deal with the teen. They normally had a hard time to shut him up, but it took the blonde only a few words to simply silence him. It was as if he had the ability to silence an area without any effort.

Still, back to the fight, Kojuurou weighed his options carefully before he continued. When he had found his solution that can bring him a good chance of survival, continued as planned. "From my hands, I call **Gigantech Dozer **(Grade 2/Royal Paladin/Giant/8000/5000/1) and Great Sage, Barron (Grade 2/Royal Paladin/Giant/8000/5000/1) to the rearguard!"

**Beside the knight, a gigantic android materialized from the lights. It stood taller and larger than the blue and white battleroid. The giant had silver plating with blue trims and is armed with a blaster. Behind it, another giant appeared. It was red skinned and held a staff in one hand and a red bowl in another.**

"Huh? Why does he place a Grade 2 on the rearguard?" Aichi bewildered at the move Kojuurou pulled.

"It's possible that he is trying to protect that unit and at the same time prepare for something." Answered the store manager as he observed the fight. At the same time, a faint memory triggered, _Come to think of it, I think I have seen this style before… but where? _Shin's recollection instantly returned to the fight.

"Commence attack. First, I'll attack Blaukruger (10000) with Galahad, boosted with Pegasus Knight (9000 + 6000 = 15000)."

Kamui smirked confidentally and declared, "No guard!"

"Check for drive trigger. Jackpot, Draw Trigger." Kojuurou announced his prediction again and like before, it came to.

**Drive Check – Weapons Dealer, Govannon – Draw Trigger**

"EH!" Kamui gasped.

"I draw one card and distribute the power to Gigantech Dozer (**13000**)."

**The knight's attack connected, causing an explosion to occur. Dust and smoke kicked up towards the torso of the battleroid.**

"Damage check."

**Damage Check – Cannon Ball – Stand Trigger**

"GET! I distribute 5000 power to Blaukruger (**15000**) and stand Genocide Jack." Kamui announced.

"Doesn't matter, Gigantech Dozer (**13000**), attack Death Army Lady (9000)."

**The giant aimed its blaster down on the android and fired. The aftermath was an empty space, where the android once stood.**

"Commence turn end."

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: Gigantech Dozer /** Knight of Trials, Galahad **/None

Rear: Great Sage, Barron / Young Pegasus Knight / None

Hand: 7 (High Dog Breeder, Ceylan/ Margal/ Margal/ Silent Sage, Sharon/ Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine/ Weapons Dealer, Govannon/ Giro)

Soul: 3 (Dorangall/ Knight of Exploration, Galahad/ Giro)

Damage Zone: 4/6 (**Gigantech Charger**/** High Dog Breeder, Akane/ Giro/ Knight of Trials, Galahad**)

Drop Zone: 0

Deck: 32

Kamui's Stats:

Front: None / **Blaukruger** / Genocide Jack

Rear: None/Dancing Wolf/None

Hand: 5 (Fighting Battleship, Prometheus/ Top Gun/ Stern Blaukruger/ Shining Lady/ Blaupanzer)

Soul: 2 (Blaujunger/ Blaupanzer)

Damage Zone: 2/6 (**Claydoll Mechanic**/ Cannon Ball)

Drop Zone: 1

Deck: 37

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Kamui declared but before he could draw his card, his opponent halted him.

"Kamui-san, a friendly warning if you don't mind." The blonde warned coolly. The boy turned his full attention to his opponent, "In this turn, pray that you get a Perfect Guard, because you will need it for the next turn."

Kamui, as well as the others, were growing cautious at the warning Kojuurou gave. They analyzed the field again but found nothing to be of concern yet. But Kai was more aware of the warning. He noticed the strategy and instantly went on high alert, surprising his classmate.

"What's wrong Kai?" the question even caught everyone's attention. The cool and collected Kai was never one to be on full alert before. However, there he is now. His eyes were wide with awareness. He did not answered, but that was enough of a warning for Kamui to be on alert.

_If Kai becomes like this, then that means that Ossan's not fooling around. I need to get a perfect guard this turn. But I wonder why. _Shrugging that thought for later, he drew his card, hoping for the best. However, it wasn't what he expected.

"I'm not sure why do you warn me this, but I will win this fight, that I guarantee you! Now, The Great Kamui rides **Stern Blaukruger **(Grade 3/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/10000/-/1)!"

**The daikatana wielding battleroid was once again enveloped in bright lights. It fades only to be replaced by an improved version of the previous. This time, it had several blaster mounted on its shoulders, waist, hips and arms.**

"Stern Blaukruger gains 1000 Power when Blaukruger is in the soul (**11000**)." Kamui announced proudly, he continued aggressively, "I call **Top Gun** (Grade 3/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/10000/-/1), **Tough Boy **(Grade 1/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/8000/5000/1) and **Blaupanzer **(Grade 1/Nova Grappler/Battleroid/6000/5000/1)!"

**The field that once stood Death Army Lady was occupied once more by a humanoid like android in rubberlike suit. His face was half covered and had top like objects in his hands. Behind him stood a blue and white battleroid holding a blaster - the previous form of the vanguard. Finally, behind the dragon like battleroid was a bulky battleroid with grey plating.**

"Genocide, Release Restraint!" Kamui flipped the newly obtained damage so that the restrained unit can commence attack.

"Now, I will attack your vanguard (9000) with Top Gun, supported by Blaupanzer (10000 + 6000 = 16000)!"

"Guard with **Giro** (10000+9000 = 19000)!" The familiar sphere shaped mechanical beast appeared. The attack failed. "Giro will be sent to the soul."

"In that case, I attack your vanguard (9000) with mine! With a boost from Dancing Wolf, I attack Knight of Exploration with Stern Blaukruger (7000+**11000 = 18000**/1)!" The battleroid aimed its weapons at Kojuurou's vanguard.

"… No guard." At this point, everyone could tell the hesitant decision the blonde made. His eyes remained close but his brows were twitching with discomfort at his decision.

Kamui stared blankly before he proceeds with Drive checking. "Twin Drive." He declared and paused before drawing the top card. Praying for a perfect guard, he proceeded to reveal for triggers. "First check."

**Drive Check – Asura Kaiser – No Trigger**

"No Trigger… Second Check." Kamui drew again and revealed.

**Drive Check – Cray Soldier – No Trigger**

Kamui was unsatisfied with the outcome of the drive checks. Not only did he not gain a trigger, he did not gain a perfect guard unit as well. However, he was more than ready to face whatever punishment he might get from his opponent's battle.

Speaking of battle, **the attack connected the knight as the blue and white battleroid fired volleys of beams at the knight. The knight roared in angst for receiving tat much amount of punishments.**

Kojuurou flipped the top most card of his deck and placed it on his damage zone.

**Damage Check – Gigantech Charger – No Trigger**

"With a boost from Tough Boy, Genocide Jack, attack Galahad. Also, Genocide's skill activates, when a Nova Grappler boosts this unit, this unit gains 5000 power (8000 + 11000 + 5000 = 24000)!"

**The armored dragon machine roared as an aura enveloped its frame. It opened its mouth and fired.**

"Urgent Guard, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, Weapons Dealer, Govannon and Gigantech Dozer Intercept (10000 + 5000 + 5000 + 9000 = 29000.)" Kojuurou announced calmly, all his previous hesitation completely relinquished.

**An elf in transparent like robes, an armored gnome and the giant the stood next to the knight indignantly appeared before the beam like cannon that was fired by the dragon battleroid. The attack resulted with them dissipated into gold dust while the knight was unscathed. **

Kamui gritted his teeth and reluctantly ends his turn. His brows furrowed at the thought of the worst reversal.

Kojuurou's Status:

Front: None/** Knight of Trials, Galahad **/None

Rear: Great Sage, Barron / Young Pegasus Knight / None

Hand: 4 (High Dog Breeder, Ceylan/ Margal/ Margal/ Silent Sage, Sharon)

Soul: 4 (Dorangall/ Knight of Exploration, Galahad/ Giro/ Giro)

Damage Zone: 5/6 (**Gigantech Charger**/** High Dog Breeder, Akane/ Giro/ Knight of Trials, Galahad/ Gigantech Charger**)

Drop Zone: 3

Deck: 31

Kamui's Stats:

Front: Top Gun / **Stern Blaukruger** / Genocide Jack

Rear: Blaupanzer /Dancing Wolf/ Tough Boy

Hand: 4 (Fighting Battleship, Prometheus/ Shining Lady/ Asura Kaiser/ Cray Soldier)

Soul: 3 (Blaujunger/ Blaupanzer/ Blaukruger)

Damage Zone: 2/6 (**Claydoll Mechanic/ Cannon Ball**)

Drop Zone: 1

Deck: 34

"How unfortunate, judging from your reactions when you perform your drive check, you did not get any perfect guards do you?" Kojuurou questioned his opponent as if he knew what are the cards he had in his hands. "From the drive checks you've performed, I estimate that you have at least 15000 shield in your hands plus 5000 for intercept. Normally that would be enough… normally that is. However, in this case," slowly, the blonde opened his eyes, revealing a pair of confident eyes and a full smirk, "the fight had already ended."

"What are you talking about? The fight is not over until one side loses," Kamui argued.

"I told you that you only have one turn left, didn't I?"

The entire audience swallowed a lump down their throats at the declaration.

"Time to finish this, Last Showdown, **Final Turn**!" The blonde declared. The final turn declaration had been a popular catch phrase for ending a cardfight. Those who were familiar to this declaration were instantly on the edge of the seats. Kai, the stoic ace of Q4, was also affected.

"Stand and Draw." Kojuurou stand all his units and proceeds with his draw phase. He revealed the card and gave a faint grin before proceeding with his vanguard's skill. "Knight of Trials, Galahad's skill activates." He turned over the top five cards on his deck. As he did, he picked up one of the five cards and revealed it "High Card, **Knight of Godspeed, Galahad **(Grade 3/Royal Paladin/Human/11000/-/1)" He sets the rest of the cards back to the bottom his deck and continued, "Superior Ride!"

**The knight riding the bike leapt out his bike. The bike underwent its final stage of transformation as it grew wing like boosters and a large katana overhead the driver seat. The bike simply evolved into a futuristic speeder.**

"Knight of Trials, Galahad's skill activate, when Knight of Godspeed, Galahad rides this unit, I may Soulcharge 2 cards." Kojuurou picked two top most cards from his deck and placed them at the bottom most of his vanguard circle. "Also, every time a card is converted into a soul, Young Pegasus Knight and Great Sage Barron both gain an additional 3000 power for each soul. I've attached three souls, so they both gain 9000 power."

**The red skinned giant was charging with a sky blue aura, feeling additional power flowing through him** (**17000**). **The Pegasus knight in gold armor too felt himself getting stronger as light blue aura enveloped his frame **(**15000**).

"OH NO!" Kamui gasped as he finally realized what his opponent was up to and why the perfect guard mattered. "This is like fighting that guy again, only much stronger."

"I'm not done yet. I move Great Sage, Barron to the front and proceed with Pair Call Margal (Grade 1/Royal Paladin/High Beast/4000/5000/1)!" Kojuurou placed the two cards on his rearguard circle but continued, "I activate Margal's skill, I can place these unit into my soul. With this, one of my Royal Paladin unit gains 3000 power. I select Galahad, giving him 3000 power and again him for the second's effect (11000 + 3000 + 3000 = **17000**). But wait, I'm not finished, I call Silent Sage, Sharon (Grade 1/Royal Paladin/Giant/4000/10000/1) and place this one into my soul. With this, I give Galahad an additional 3000 power! (**17000 ** + 3000 =** 20000**)"

"Amazing, he instantly raises his vanguard's power to 20000 Power." An amazed Aichi commented at the strategy.

"That's not all Aichi-kun, he had placed 3 more souls into his vanguard, in other words, Barron (**17000 **+ 9000 = **26000**) and Pegasus Knight (**15000** + 9000 = **24000**) gains 9000 more power." Added the store manager.

"EH!" Aichi and his classmate, Katsumi were shocked to here the overwhelming display of power.

"Hold on, I'm not finished. I call **Borugal** (Grade 1/Royal Paladin/High Beast/6000/5000/1) and **High Dog Breeder, Ceylan **(Grade 2/Royal Paladin/Human/8000/5000/1)!" Kojuurou emptied his hands as he placed the cards to the unoccupied column.

**A flash appeared beside speeder riding knight. The flash fades, revealing a muscular man with teal hair. Behind him, a mechanical silver armored wolf like canine appeared.**

"Borugal's skill activates, when there are more than 6 soul in my Royal Paladin vanguard, this unit gains 3000 power. (6000 + 3000 = **9000**)" Kojuurou declared and continued, "Next Counter Blast." He flipped one of his damage zone cards face down, "High Dog Breeder's skill activate, when this unit is called to the rearguard, one of my high beast unit gains 4000 power. I designate Borugal (**9000 **+ 4000=** 13000**)."

"Uh oh…" Kamui blurted.

"AND last but not least, the finishing touch! Counter Blast." The blonde flipped two cards face down on his damage zone, leaving 3 in face down position and 2 face ups remaining. "When I have 6 or more Royal Paladin in my soul, I can pay the cost and this unit gains 3000 power and 1 critical until the end of this turn! (**20000 **+ 3000=** 23000**/**2**). Oh and guess what, I can activate this skill again, giving him more power." He flipped the remaining cards in his damage zone face down.

**With that done, the speeder-riding knight's aura grew bigger and devastating **(**23000 **+ 3000 = **26000**/**3**)**. **

"26000 attack and Critical 3!" Aichi gasped as he felt a tension growing.

"Now for the final hand! Let's go! Great Sage, Barron (**26000**), attack Stern Blaukruger (11000)!" Kojuurou declared and the gigantic sage fired a spell at the android.

_If I cannot block his vanguard, then I will have to rely on this._ Kamui ran with his instincts and hoped for the best, "I guard with Fighting Battleship, Prometheus and Shining Lady (10000 + 10000 + 11000 = **31000**)!"

**A gigantic battleship and a female cyborg appeared. The two units took the hit and vaporized into gold particles.**

"Carrying on with the attack, with a boost from Young Pegasus Knight, Knight of Godspeed Galahad (**24000** + **26000** = **50000**) attack Stern Blaukruger (11000)!" the blonde declared, resting the unit.

_I'll need to take my chance during the damage check. _"NO GUARD!" Kamui roared as he took the hit head on.

"Check for drive trigger," Kojuurou declared as he revealed the top cards silently.

**Drive Check – Knight of Exploration, Galahad – No Trigger**

**Drive Check – Knight of Exploration, Galahad – No Trigger**

"Pair, but no trigger." He said calmly.

**The vanguard's appearance was literally replaced by the blonde's appearance. He flashed a smirk before riding the speeder at full speed. Kojuurou's imaginative self ran over the gigantic battleroid and at the same time performed a slash with the overhead katana on the speeder. He repeated the process three times before returning to his side.**

"Damage Trigger Check," Kamui ran a hand to his deck and revealed his cards.

**Damage Check – Street Bouncer – No Trigger**

**Damage Check – Hungry Dumpty – No Trigger**

He paused at his second damage check. He was praying for a miracle at this point. His hand was trembling as it lands on his deck. The others noticed his hesitation. But their worries were put at ease as the boy steeled himself and renewed his passion as he declared, "I WON'T LOSE!"

**Damage Check – Eisenkugel – No Trigger**

He revealed his irony and set it on his damage zone, knowing that he had lost.

"…Finish! High Dog Breeder, Ceylan, boosted by Borugal (8000 + **13000** = **21000**) attack (11000)." Kojuurou declared, finishing the duel. Kamui did not bother guarding, as the only card he could guard is Cray Soldier with 5000 shield. Even if he intercepted the attack with Genocide Jack, which is another 5000 shield, the attack would still hit regardless. He reveal his damage trigger

**Damage Check – Twin Blader – No Trigger**

Final Result

Kojuurou's Status: **WIN**

Front: Great Sage, Barron /** Knight of Godspeed, Galahad **/ High Dog Breeder, Ceylan

Rear: None / Young Pegasus Knight / Borugal

Hand: 2 (Knight of Exploration, Galahad/ Knight of Exploration, Galahad)

Soul: 10 (Dorangall/ Knight of Exploration, Galahad/ Giro/ Giro/ Knight of Trials, Galahad/ High Dog Breeder, Akane/ Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine/ Margal/ Margal/ Silent Sage, Sharon)

Damage Zone: 5/6 (Gigantech Charger/High Dog Breeder, Akane/ Giro/ Knight of Trials, Galahad/ Gigantech Charger)

Drop Zone: 3

Deck: 27

Kamui's Stats: **LOSE**

Front: Top Gun / **Stern Blaukruger** / Genocide Jack

Rear: Blaupanzer /Dancing Wolf/ Tough Boy

Hand: 2 (Asura Kaiser/ Cray Soldier)

Soul: 3 (Blaujunger/ Blaupanzer/ Blaukruger)

Damage Zone: 6/6 (**Claydoll Mechanic/ Cannon Ball/ Street Bouncer/ Hungry Dumpty/ Eisenkugel/ Twin Blader**)

Drop Zone: 3

Deck: 30

The audience went slacked jawed when they witnessed the sudden reversal. Their flabbergast was then snapped off when Kojuurou voiced out after picking up his cards and fixed his eyes on his opponent.

"Hey _gaki_. Thanks for the fight." He raised his hand in a friendly gesture. The chilly like smirk and atmosphere disappeared completely and was replaced by the friendly air that was around the blonde ever since he entered the store.

Kamui narrowed his eyes and pouted, "Stop calling me _gaki_!" Kamui stared at the blonde's hand and shook it, "Yeah, it was a fun match, _ossan_!"

At this point, Kojuurou gave a firm grip, "And you stop calling me _ossan_ already, _kuso gaki _(Damn brat)!"

The boy snapped at the comment and argued back, "WHAT WAS THAT! YOU _KUSAI OSSAN _(Smelly Old Fart)!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"THAT'S WAS THAT!"

The two locked each other into a glaring match. Both gritted their teeth as they locked their forehead into a headlock as they glared into each other's eyes, electricity rebound against each other like two magnets of the same side meeting each other. Their grips further tightened as if they were trying to break each other's hands. But suddenly, the blonde outright roared, "FIGHT!"

"FINE BY ME! AND THIS TIME, I WON'T LOSE!" Kamui picked up his cards and shuffled his deck along with his blonde opponent.

The audience sweat dropped at their childish display of rivalry. One moment they were acknowledging each other and then they acted as if they are enemies. Misaki sighed and face palmed. Having friends like Kamui and Morikawa was troublesome enough and now she needs to deal with another hotheaded friend. But on second thoughts, she found this entertaining as she mentally mused at their antics.

After several fights, they had their results. It was a tie! They had fought for at least 10 times already and both Kamui and Kojuurou won five matches. The two was forced to a ceasefire when they decided that they had enough. It was then the self-proclaimed strongest customer of the store challenges Kojuurou. The result was Kojuurou with a royal straight 10 and Katsumi a straight 0. Kojuurou finally took a breather as he stood by the counter, where Misaki had resumed her routine as the store's clerk.

"What a lively store this is." He commented with a wide smile.

The lavender haired clerk answered nonchalantly, "You can say that again."

"Must be troublesome having to deal with guys like 'us' eh?" he emphasized the 'us' part, meaning him, Kamui and Katsumi. "Come to think of it, where's the other deck that I just made?" The blonde asked.

"It's over here," Misaki pulled out the other deck Kojuurou made when he assembled the Royal Paladin deck. "I remember correctly that you can only have one deck. So don't have any funny ideas on getting another by complimenting me. Others had tried that and failed."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and gave a mischievous grin, "Well then, I'll just have to try the other way to get it do I? In that case…" he placed his hands into his pockets and stared straight into the clerk's eyes. Misaki narrowed hers and tried to anticipate what the blonde was trying to pull. However, her anticipation was ill needed as the blonde pulled out his wallet and asked, "How much is it?"

Misaki blinked with her eyes narrowed. She admitted that she did not see that coming, but it annoyed her greatly when he did something like that. But she digressed and named the price nonetheless. Kojuurou paid her and pocketed his merchandise away. But before he leaves the shop, he made one move on the lavender haired clerk.

"By the way," he began in a slightly serious tone, "Are you free tomorrow? "

Misaki narrowed her eyes again, "No, are you asking me out? Because if you are, then no, I'm not going anywhere with you." She growled venomously at the blonde daredevil.

"Ah? And why's that?" he asked curiously and teasingly as he bend himself forward as he rested his hands on the counter. Misaki got a good look at the blonde's face. There he goes with the infectious smile. It also reminded her of a Cheshire cat. "Tell me my friend, why reject a tempting offer?"

"I hardly even know you." She replied coolly as she tried her best to ignore the blonde and focus on her book.

"Ah, but you went out with me last night."

"That's because Shin asked me to show you around the area."

"So, if Shin-san asked you to go on a date with me, then you will go with me." Assumed the blonde as he faked a sage nod, "In that case…"

"I still won't go out with you even if he asked me to." Misaki was getting increasingly annoyed at the blonde's antics. "And stop pestering me already. I'm busy."

The blonde arched away from the counter and giggled, "I'm just kidding Misaki-san. You don't have to raise your voice. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time then. Thank you." He bowed before leaving the store.

The lavender headed teen turn just in time to catch a glance of the blonde's disappearing silhouette. "Blondes…" she sighed before continuing her book. _Speaking of blondes…_ she averted her eyes from her book again as she tried to recall the memory of a certain blonde she met ten years ago. _I haven't seen him in a while… I wonder… how is he doing now…_ she wondered before going back to her book again.

But unknown to her, she already had the answers to her question, after all, the blonde in question sneezed loudly a few miles away from the shop.

**End Chapter 1**

There, all done.

Man I tell you guys one thing and that is how stressful I am nowadays. Y'see, my assignments nowadays are getting more hectic and tedious. I hated this, because I can't post my fiction this way. Also, I wanted to say that I would had a hard time trying to cope with my studies now and I had load of re-sit exams to do. WHY must school be so demanding! Ah nevermind, it's either study or working in this world, unlike the fantasy world.

Anyway, as you guys have read, I originally choose **Murakumo** as my OC's starting deck. But after all the self-debates and consideration, I finally choose Royal Paladins. Reason why is because Murakumo is currently limited and is not entirely completed yet, so writing a good and original fight would be difficult. Also, since it has limited choices, most of the people have been using similar strategies over and over again, so this simply cut my favor to include this deck in. Now for my reason of choosing Royal Paladin. Since the release of **Extra Booster 3,** I believe that the deck might need some screen time to show off the Limit Break ability for Royal Paladin clan as well as the Shadow Paladin and Kagero decks. So I plan to include these decks in. But like the cannon, they will be forced to change their deck later.

Now onto another note, I apologize if I make did a bad job at writing the characters because writing a fiction based on a cannon is not very easy. You need throughout details about the characters and since I have no time for that, I can't write the exact way the anime portray them. So I apologize. Correct me, if you found the errors.


End file.
